Forsaken
by Jinx Dodson
Summary: Dean and Sam take a break from everything only to find themselves on a much more personal case. That which involves a childhood friend of theirs Bella Swan. They'd only come to pay their respects for the loss of Charlie never did Dean imagine what he's soon to learn. How can he fix Bella's broken soul and bring her back to life again? Whilst keeping her alive in the process?
1. Mailer-Daemon

**Forsaken**

**This story will have some dark times to it, drama, humor, friendship, love etc etc… I liked doing my other Bella/Dean story so much I decided to shoot for another. The Swans and Winchesters have been family friends for years. The boys have already lost John and Dean has already been sent back from hell at this point in fact it wasn't that long ago Cas released him. They get the news of Charlie's death and come to console their childhood friend Bella Swan. Only they get there to see she's not there. Dean does some digging around to find out the Cullen's had her committed. Dean flips out and things seem to get worse as he finds out the story behind it all… As always my stories are RATED MATURE for a reason such as slight lems, violence, language and such...**

**Chapter 1 (Don't own crap) Please leave your love thanks!**

"What in the world she should be here shouldn't she? I mean all her stuff is still here except maybe a few clothes…"

Sammy looks around the house.

"I don't know dude but this feels weird that we broke into their house."

"Come on Sam we've been in town for three days and haven't heard from her and her damn truck is here. I'm telling you something's wrong. First we hear of Charlie's death and now Bella's fucking missing."

Sammy sighs.

"Well guess Bella's our next case."

"Damn right she is! This is bullshit nothing better have happened to my baby girl!"

"Calm down Dean she might be at a boyfriend's house or something."

"Boyfriend huh?"

Sammy laughs.

"Sorry bro just wanted to see your reaction."

"Funny guy aren't you bitch."

"Jerk."

"Dean what are you doing!?"

Sam asks as Dean sits at Bella's computer and starts going through her email.

"That's private you ass!"

"And it might help us find her she's a case now isn't she? I'm telling you Sam we aren't going anywhere until I know that girl is ok."

"Whoa look at this."

Dean turns the computer towards Sam.

"Lots of return to sender Mailer**-**Daemon notices to an Alice Cullen…"

Dean starts to click through a few and reads them.

_Mailer-Daemon failure notice Alice Cullen - You've disappeared, like everything else. Who else can I talk to, I'm lost. When you left, and he left you took everything with you. But the absence of him is everywhere I look. It's like a huge whole has been punched through my chest. But in a way I'm glad… the pain is my only reminder that he was real… that you all were…_

Mailer-Daemon failure Alice: I saw him. Maybe I'm crazy now, I guess that's okay. If a rush of danger is what it takes to see him, then that's what I'll find.

_Mailer-Daemon failure Alice: I wish I had your real address. I wish I could tell you about Jake. He makes me feel better. I mean… he makes me feel alive. The hole in my chest… well when I'm with Jake it's like it's almost healed… for a while. But even Jake can't keep the dreams away._

Mailer-Daemon failure Alice: Things are… things are bad again. Without Jake, I… I can't stand it. I don't see Edward anymore… Will it really feel like he never existed? I will find a place where I can see him again.

_Mailer-Daemon failure Alice: is it possible that everything is true? Fairy tales and horror stories? Is it possible that there isn't anything sane or normal at all?_

Mailer-Daemon failure Alice: I'm alright. Until I'm alone. And lately that's all the time. Jacob's gone. He's hunting Victoria. And Charlie's hunting Jacob. And you're gone and so is Edward. And there's just nothing now. But I realize where I have to go, what I have to do to see him again.

What the hell? Dean thinks to himself feeling slightly ill. What all is she talking about and why does she sound damn near suicidal? Who the fuck is Edward and Jacob? Have I really fallen out of her life that much? I know nothing about my baby girl anymore? Why didn't she call me if she needed someone if she was this down… He shakes his head in thought. What does she have to do? What has she done what is she fucking talking about? He grips the edge of the desk.

Sam steps on a lose floor board and looks to Dean.

"Um I think we got something here."

Dean turns and narrows his eyes as Sam lifts up the loose board. He pulls out a box. He blows the dust of it and places it on Bella's bed as Dean rises from the desk. Sam opens the box and the first thing he sees is a picture and it's folded in half. But it's of some guy.

"The guy needs a fucking tan." Dean smarts yanking the picture from Sam's hand.

He unfolds the picture to see Bella beside this guy and Dean's heart skips a beat.

"Damn baby girl's all grown up."

Sam looks over. He clears his throat.

"Man has it really been that long?"

Dean nods and sits at the edge of the bed he folds the picture back in half and continues to look upon the side she's on.

"She's like wow…" He stuffs the picture in his wallet  
Sam laughs.

"Now why do you need that?"

Dean shrugs.

"Evidence."

Dean rears his head back at the mixed CD inside as well and a few other things.

"How dorky was this guy? Mixed tape type of bullshit? Does he not know what time frame this is?"

Sam raises in thought.

"Maybe we need to find this Edward or Alice Cullen person see if they know anything."

"What do you think she meant by he's hunting Victoria and Charlie's hunting Jacob?"

"Well small town let's ask around see if anyone's heard of an Alice Cullen or maybe about these other two guys Bella's mentioned."

Dean nods but can't something about all this is still gnawing away at him.

"You don't think Bella would harm herself do you?"  
Dean sighs.

"She never seemed like the type but these emails have me concerned. Someone's done a real number on her and it makes me want to return the favor."

The head to the café and order some drinks and something to eat, once the sexy little waitress returns. Dean gives her his best smile.

"Hey..."

"Well hey yourself." She winks.

Sam rolls his eyes and goes back to his laptop.

"You ever heard of an Alice Cullen?"

"Well sure sug but why would you be looking for her?" She hints with a wink.

Dean grins.

"Trust me she's got nothing on you sweetheart."

She blushes.

"Actually she's a friend of a friends. I need to get in touch with her to see what's happened to them."

"Who's your friend hun?"

"Bella Swan?"

Her eyes widen.

"Now why would you be friends with someone like that?"

Dean and Sam both look up.

"What do you mean?"

"Bella Swan?" She half laughs.

"She's ten kinds of crazy and I don't mean figurative. I mean she's locked away in some bin."  
"What the hell are you talking about?"

The waitress frowns at Dean as he snaps at her.

"I mean exactly what I said. She's at one of the institutes in Seattle where Doctor Cullen sent her."

"WHAT?!"

Sam clears his throat and shuts his laptop.

"Where could we find this Doctor Cullen or Alice Cullen?"

"Not that hard they live here in town."  
She scribbles down an address.

"Thank you." Sam smiles warmly.

But the waitress looks disappointed that Dean was now distracted and no longer seeking interest in her. He raises before even finishing his food. He throws down a good tip and the money for the food and heads out. Sam sighs and stuffs his face quickly as he follows.

Dean floors it as he searches for the address the waitress wrote down. Once they find the house he rolls his eyes and turns to Sam.

"Really?"

Sam shakes his head as they look at all the new cars parked out in front and the massive house before them. Dean gets out tossing Sam his badge just in case they need to fake these people out. They walk up to the door and knock. A big bulky man with black hair and dressed like a jock answers.

"Um hello?" He says staring the two of them down.

Man what's with this dude's eyes? Dean thinks. He nods and goes for his badge with the pixie like girl practically dances down the stairs.

"They're looking for Bella."

The guy at the door turns back to her with an odd expression. Dean tries to read.

"It's ok Emmett let them in."

He nods but seems to be watching them cautiously.

A tall blonde haired man stands up as he was sitting at a table reading something.

"Hello…" He makes his way over offering his hand.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen and you two are?"

Dean sighs this is baby girl this case is personal might as well be forward for her sake.

"Dean and Sam Winchester longtime friends of Bella's."

Alice makes a face.

"Well then how come I've never heard of you?"

Dean raises a brow wondering what the hell her deal was.

"What are you her keeper or something?"

"Dean…"

Dean sighs.

"Look we just heard the news about her father and came to pay our respects only we get here and have been here for three days and our girl hasn't come home."

"That's because she doesn't live there anymore! You must not be very close friends."

Dean turns to Emmett.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means our Bella has been in that place for a few months now and you just now find out?"

Dean half smiles tilting his head.

"Look buddy I don't know who you think you are but we live some pretty hectic lives we come and go when and as we can. Not that it's any of that is your freaking business. And what do you mean by your Bella?"

Emmett makes a fist and sits down but with a sad expression about him. A blonde haired girl makes her way about and puts her arm on his shoulder.

"I'm Rosalie and my monkey man means well he's just as upset about all this."

"All what? I mean what the hell is going on?"

"How do you boys know Bella again?" Carlisle asks.

"Our parents go way back with hers and we rather grew up with Bella off and on as kids. It's been about a year or so maybe two since we've seen them but they are considered family to us. We just lost our father and heard of Charlie's passing and came here for Bella and now I want to know where she is and I want to know now!"

"Dean…" Sam warns.

"Know I'm not playing any games with these people and I'm tired of this crap I want to know where our girl is and I want to know right this fucking minute."

Carlisle nods.

"We're sorry we weren't aware of the two of you…"

"Well you are now and we want our girl so where is she?"

Carlisle hands them a card with an address.

"If you're looking for Bella Swan she's not really there anymore."

Another man enters the room a dirty blondish looking guy his hair shoulder length but he has a painful expression about him as he sits next to the pixie girl.

"What my son is trying to say is Bella isn't really herself anymore."

"What the hell happened?!"

"Perhaps it is best that you two find out for yourselves."

"Wait are you the doctor that had her committed?!"

He nods looking to the floor.

Sam puts a firm hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Why the hell would you do something like that?!"

"For her own safety."

"What the hell is wrong with you all?"

Dean notices that all their eyes are the same color as well all pale complected as well.

Sam leads his brother out of the house knowing he's about to go completely off on them all. Dean says nothing as he hightails it to Seattle.

"Agent mode Sam.." Dean hints as he fixes his tie and checks himself in the rearview mirror.

They head inside.

"How can I help you?"

An older woman with ginger hair says at the front desk.

"Yes this is Agent Osbourne and I'm Agent Hetfield. We're here about a client by the name of Isabella Swan."

She nods.

"And what do you need to know?" She asks as they flash their badges.

"That is confidential we need to talk to her."

She laughs and presses a button

"Well good luck what that."

A guard looks over at Sam and Dean then to the receptionist.

"Swan…" He nods raising a brow and starts to lead them that way.

Dean looks around at all the people living here that are in white. Some quiet, some screaming, some rocking in corners or glued to a game or the TV. But his heart sinks and he's weakened beyond belief as he swallows back and they are led to a table.

There sat Bella Swan the girl they'd known as children, she too in white, frail, her hair oily, paler than usual, her eyes sunken in. Sam himself pauses taking it all in. They look to one another in a silent nod. The guard stands there with his arms crossed.

"We got it from here." Dean hints at the guard.

He nods and walks off.

They wait till the guard is out of sight and they both sit down. Dean slowly reaches out taking her hand.

"You in there baby girl?" He asks as she looks to be heavily medicated.

"Bella it's me Dean… and look Sammy's here with me…"

She looks up and nods but closes her eyes.

"You're not real…" She says softly.

"What's that hun?" Sam questions.

Tears come down her face.

"Please just stop taunting me already. Go away."

"Baby girl look at me I'm really here."

"You're not him… Leave me alone it's one thing with Edward but now Dean too? You can't use him! Leave him alone get out of my head!"

"Bella… baby please look at me I'm real it's really me."

"Go back to hell you son of a bitch and don't you ever use the Winchesters again to fuck with my mind. Was the 40 years I gave you not enough?!" She reaches to her temples

40 years?

"What do you mean 40 years sweetie?"

She digs her nails into her arm so much she starts bleeding.

"Please don't do that." Dean takes her hand placing it down.

She suddenly looks up. Looking Dean in the eyes.

"You're real!" She lights up a bit running her hand along his.

"I can feel you."

Both boys swallow back.

"Yes baby girl…"

Her bottom lip quivers.

"Dean…"

"That's right. I'm here."

She doesn't let go she simply keeps running her hand along his as if amazed.

"What happened to you baby?"

She half laughs shaking her head.

"Well haven't you heard? I've lost my fucking mind."

Chills fill Dean at how she says this.

"And how did this come about?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. No one ever believes me." More tears come down not even them…

"Them?"

She nods.

"They left me here… They didn't believe me."

"Do you mean the Cullens?"

She looks to Dean in surprise.

"How'd you?"

"That's how we found you baby girl. We already know they're the ones that had you placed here. Which is fucking bullshit."

She shrugs.

"I don't know. Sometimes I think I do belong here."

"Why's that?"

"I see and hear things that aren't there. No one ever believes me because they can't see or hear what I do. Ever since I returned things just aren't the same. That and he didn't want me after all. I did all that and came back to this."

"Returned?"

She laughs.

"Yep… that's the real kicker I was there for him I made the deal for him. 40 fucking years of GOD DAMN TORTURE and he doesn't want me. He joined them instead and I come back to find Charlie …"

She closes her eyes and her hands shake.

"She killed my father… It should have been me but it was him. The bitch still taunts me as well. She visits often." Bella laughs shaking her head.

Dean starts to shake himself and feel of faint.

"Deal? 40 years?"

She nods.

"What deal and 40 years where?"

But Dean already knew where it had only been a year ago himself… He knew damn well where but he just couldn't believe it he had to hear the word come from her lips.

"Oh just a little place called Hell that's all but then again I'm insane." She winks and starts laughing.

Sam and Dean look to one another.

"Are you telling me you made a deal for some asshole and that hellhounds dragged your ass off to Hell?"

Her jaw drops.

"That's right baby girl it seems you and I have a lot to talk about… But first things first we're getting your ass out of here sweetheart you don't belong here."

"That's for fucking sure." Sam says clenching his fist.


	2. Family

Chapter 2 (I don't own anything wish I did then I'd be like frickin' rich) **Read and Review please.**

Deanpov

"Look Bells hun we're going to talk to this idiot doctor and have him get you released and then you're coming with us, where you belong. You're family we don't turn our back on family. You will get out of here even if Sam and I have to break you out."

Bella looks around as if frightened by something.

"What's on your mind baby girl?"

She bites down on her lower lip.

"Are you sure I don't belong here?" Her hands shake.

"I feel like I do. There's something wrong with me Dean."

"Nothing will ever convince me you belong in a god damn place like this. "

She laughs.

"You say that now but it could very well be you sending my ass back once you get me out. I'm not sure that's a good idea. Maybe I'm meant to be here."

"Don't you say that shit. It's not true."

Sam clears his throat as the guard returns. I take the hint and rise.

"Ms. Swan it was a pleasure we'll talk to you again soon and remember if you need anything. This is Agent Osbourne and Hetfield." I look her in the eyes and nod. I take her hand once more and shake it and squeeze lightly before we go to leave but I wanted to kiss her on the cheek.

This was just so unreal this is Bella Swan what the hell?

Once again I'm speeding back to Forks and I don't plan on leaving the Cullen's house until he has her released into my custody. I'll take care of her! It's how it should have been I wish she had called me. All these assholes turned their backs on her they just gave up and from what little I gather they don't believe she truly went to hell! I'm guessing between that and the visions she's been having they think she's fucking lost her mind. SONS OF BITCHES Damn it I for one know these things EXIST.

Once I'm there I barge out of the Impala up to their door and bang the hell out of it. Carlisle's the one to open this time and I welcome myself inside as Sam follows.

"You're going to get my baby girl out of that place and you're going to do that asap you understand me?"

He sighs and shuts the door.

"I do not believe that is a good idea.'

I get in this fucking doctor's face.

"She's family dick and we take care of our family we don't ever turn our backs on them. You all didn't want to believe her you turned your backs on her and sent her to that dreadful place when she needed someone most. You're all a bunch of low down sons of bitches!" This Emmett guy is being held back by the blonde with the permanent pain look on his face and this Rosalie chick.

"Watch what you say! We love that girl!" Emmett yells as they hold him back.

Dude is he a fucking demon or something his eyes are fucking black now. I look closer but it's not that of a demonic thing it's just freaking trippy as hell.

"What the hell I say looking to him."

"Is that how you do someone you love? Send them somewhere so you don't have to deal with them!? PRICK!" He makes this odd hissing noise and Carlisle places his hands on mine and Sam's shoulders leading us back outside.

"I apologize for my children and for what happened to Bella but I do believe releasing her would only prove more danger to herself."

"What the hell are you going on about?"

He shakes his head and crosses his arms as he looks to us.

"Let's just say she was talking to people that weren't there, she was starving herself, she became very reckless in how she lived she was doing things that could have killed her, she also kept going on about things that never happened and didn't make since."

"What such as going to Hell for 40 years?"

He narrows his eyes at me.

"So she told you?"

I nod and smile madly.

"Let me guess you all thought that was some crazy ass shit huh?"

Carlisle tilts his head over at me.

"That's not possible she was only gone for 4 months or so but went on about 40 years. She's not even that old it's impossible."

"Bullshit it is! I've fucking been there! It's as real as this god damn conversation. She's not crazy you all are for ever doubting her word and for not wanting to deal with her and giving up on her! Release her to me she's no longer any of your responsibility she will be mine I will take care of her I WON'T EVER TURN MY BACK ON HER!"

I try to push it back as I'm actually about to freaking bawl now I'm so pissed. All because they didn't' believe her this happened. BULLSHIT! I wanted to bust a cap in each their asses!

"Are you sure about all this?"

"Look at my face and you tell me if I'm serious or not!"

He nods.

"I'll make the call first thing in the morning."

"No you're going to make that call right now and we're going to drive our happy asses back over there and we aren't leaving until she's in our care."

He sighs.

"Very well, but I do hope you all know what you're doing. She will have to be on 24/7 watch you cannot trust her not to cause harm to herself."

"We got it from here you Cullen's just go wash your hands free of all this she's no longer your concern."

And yet again we're flooring it back to Seattle, my "baby's" going to need an oil change after this. I stop and pull over gassing up before we make our way to the nut house.

"Hey get our girl some snacks and drinks. The food in those kind of places taste like ass and she looks like she could use a few burgers or so she's dropped weight considerably."

Sam nods and dashes inside. I wanted to puke. The more I thought on what they'd done to her how no one called me. I could have prevented all this she could have been safe. I shake my head in thought and run the credit card through after I fill up. Sam comes out with a couple of bags of crap and we make our way there.

Surprisingly they already had her packed and waiting. They even managed to have her in regular clothes now but she still looked of death. We sign her out and I put my arm around her shoulder.

"Let's get you home baby girl."

The poor thing shakes in my hold. Her eyes squint as soon as we step out into the sun proving how long it's been she's since she's even been outside.

"You drive…" I say tossing Sam the keys.

I slide into the back with Bella and continue to hold her. Once we get her back to her home in Forks I find myself wishing we'd taken her to a hotel instead. I wasn't thinking about the fact that Charlie died in this house. But I grow even more ill as I learn how…

As soon as we enter she clings on to my arm and her breathing becomes a bit erratic. I look over at Sam as I sit her down on the couch. Sam brings her things inside and I start to go through them to help her unpack. Her focus however stays in the kitchen. Sam and I shrug. I wince pulling out a Ziploc bag of pills.

"What the hell?" I say looking to the labels.

"Talk about over medicating."

There was a pill for damn never every mental illness that existed it was as if they couldn't decide what was wrong with her so just fucking piled it on her. I grit my teeth and head to the kitchen and start to open each of them pouring them down the sink in the disposal.

"Um Dean…"

I look over and see Bella on the couch with her knees brought up to her chest and she's rocking back and forth.

"I don't think you should be in that kitchen bro."

I nod keeping my eyes on her.

"I think you're right."

I slowly make my way out but l make my way over to her and kneel down.

"That's where it took place isn't it?"

She nods but continues to rock.

"When you said she baby girl who were you talking about? Who killed Charlie?"

"Victoria… I was supposed to be here but I wasn't because I was in Hell. So she took Charlie instead. It was to be me it should have been. It should have…"

My heart plummets and I scoop her up in my arms. Who the hell is this Victoria? I carry her into her room and lay her on her bed. I wrap my arm around her waist and look her in the eyes.

"You're ok now. I won't let anyone hurt you. You know that right?"

She blinks her eyes nodding but continues to shake.

"Who's Victoria?"

Bella does this think of closing her eyes and covering her ears. Sam peers over through the doorway.

"Damn…" He mutters and I sigh.

I move her hands away from her ears.

"It's me baby girl you can talk to me. Now please tell me who Victoria is."

She half laughs.

"Vampire."

Um k… So things are only getting worse… What the hell has baby girl been dealing with?

"That's enough for today. I'm going to run you a bath so you can wash your hair and do whatever else you need but there's a trick to this. You're staying in your bra and panties sweetheart because I'm not leaving you alone by no means."

She says nothing doesn't even react. Sam helps me get her up and lead her into the bathroom.

"You can leave us now Sam."

He makes his way out.

"Look at me."

Her eyes bat towards me.

"I'm going to help you. Do you understand?"

She nods and I unbutton her shirt and help her get her pants off. I prop her up on the counter and run her a bath. I do my best to be respectful considering the situation and who she is no matter how sexy she was yet it concerned me how much weight I truly realized she'd lost once I saw her in her black bra and panties. That and bruises were along some parts of her body and she had track marks from where they'd been giving her shots only proving what overkill they'd been doing to this poor girl.

I help her inside the tub. But once she gets in there all she does is bring her knees back to her chest wrapping her arms around them.

"Bella hun you need to wash your hair and clean up."

She says nothing just stares. I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Very well…"

I take off my shirt and pants. I keep my boxers on and get in behind her. I bring her down wetting her hair and reach over for the shampoo and start scrubbing her hair. I rinse it out and hand her the soap.

"Come on baby girl don't make me feel like a perv."

A lump forms in my throat as she puts her legs out and she rolls over on her side and lays against my chest.  
"Damn baby what have they done to you?" I say and soap her down best I can rinsing her off and I put my arms around her and before long I realize she's out.

"What the hell?" I say once I see her eyes are closed.

Not sure how but I somehow manage to get her out without waking her and get her into bed were I tuck her in leaving her in her bra and panties. I kiss her forehead and make my way back down stairs.  
"That girl has so much damn medication in her system she can't even stay awake much less attempt a simple task."

"Maybe we should have got a hotel dude. Taking her back to where Charlie was murdered?"

"I thought of that too to be honest. We'll do that first thing in the morning. I'll pack her stuff tonight. Everything else we'll put on hold right now she needs us. I've a feeling this could take sometime I also have a feeling she's not safe. I think she's in danger."

I go over everything in my head there were two others I needed to ask her about but knew I had to be careful about putting too much on her. That was something else too she was about to go through withdrawals from the pills I dumped out only adding to her stress and it'll make her sicker than a dog when she comes off it. I knew we were in for a long ride. I hoped though that once everything was out of her system she'd come to and be able to have a full conversation with me about everything that took place. I'd just have to be patient for now and let's be honest it's not one of my strong suits.


	3. Jacob Black

Chapter 3 (I don't own stuff and things but wish I did) **Read and Review please… sorry everyone I accidently loaded first chapter it's fixed now...**

Deanpov

I jump up from the couch and rush into Bella's bedroom where she's screaming bloody murder.

"Hey…" I try to shake her away. She's slapping at her body as if trying to knock something off. Her back is arched and her face pours with sweat and is red as hell. I wondered just how long ago was it she got out of Hell and how did she get out? Cas got me out… Then another thought occurred to me. Were we in Hell together at one point and never knew it? Did we spend part of those 40 years there along the same racks? Fuck… not my baby girl no fucking way… I just can't imagine her there, I can't.

"Come on baby you're dreaming it's just a dream." I say soothing as she flips over clawing at her bed.

I put my hand gently to her forehead.

"Wake up sweetheart."

Her eyes fly open and she scoots back in her bed. She automatically looks to her shoulders lowering her shirt. She slows down on her breathing.

"You ok now?"  
She nods.

"Let me get you a cold rag."

I rush out of the room and Sam catches me in the hall.

"Man is she ok?"

"Night terror one of Hell's precious gifts."

Sam sighs and heads into the bedroom.

I get the rag nice and cold and make my way there as Sam lays next to her with is arm around her. I wipe down her face and neck. She starts to shiver and Sam pulls the covers over her. I wanted to tell her but was afraid it'd only add more issues at the moment. But I wanted her to know I just got through vacationing there myself. That she wasn't alone that I understood and that I was a fucking mess too and still am at times. I still have the fucking nightmares I still feel those motherfuckers dragging me away. I still feel the hooks going through me hell I even did things I never thought I would while I was there. I swallow back in thought. I take the rag once more to the bathroom and rinse it out and get it nice and cold again as I fold it about and place it on her forehead.

She's fallen back asleep against Sam's chest.

"She's sweating out those drugs. Tomorrow she's going to be sicker than hell bro. Detox time."

I knew I couldn't go back to sleep so as Sam continues to hold her I get back on her computer again and read the emails over and over trying to piece it all together. I needed to find this Edward or Jake guy but I had a feeling this Edward was someone I was going to put my colt to.

I make some copies of the letters and look back to see Sam is asleep as well now. I place the copies in one of Bella's suitcases and start packing her clothes and whatever else she may need. I wasn't sure how long she'd be with us so I even packed some personal things like pictures or something she might want around. I then make my way down to the kitchen and try to sickeningly envision what took place here and why there would be a vampire after Bella and how did she know that? I was never so fucking lost. That was another thing that was messing with me. Charlie… I lean against the kitchen counter and glance back at his old recliner. He'd offer us a beer when we came in or we'd all go to the diner. He used to hunt with Bobby and John back in the day but quit for his family's sake when Bella was just a few years old. Renee and Bella never knew about Charlie or my father hunting. Which only made me more curious on how Bella knew how to call upon a crossroad demon to make a deal or did she just happen to stumble across someone when she needed if so that was even worse and that might be how she got out of Hell what if there's a higher agenda?

What big part were these so called Cullen's playing in her life why would she be under their care? Where was Renee during all this? Hell did she even know about all this. Maybe I should call her.

I'll see what Bella has to say about her mother first before I take that leap.

"So two guys, the Cullen's, a vampire, some crossroad demon or whoever she made the deal with and the fact she just returned from Hell…"

I try to find some sort of evidence amongst the kitchen but they did one hell of a job cleaning up whatever happened here. Now that was something I wanted to know as well. Did Bella actually witness the murder or just come home and found him? Was this vampire chick also really visiting her in the nut house or was it her imagination? I plop back on the couch as all these things run through my mind. I wished I could just sit her down and go over everything but hell if I did that I might as well be handing her a gun and put it to her forehead. She's not the same Bella now and she never will be just as I will never be the same anyone that goes through that kind of torment you don't ever truly come back from it. It's been a year for me and I still feel as though I just got out yesterday it still weighs me down. The difference is Sam and I are hunters so was our father and we knew about these sorts of things and what to expect even though honestly there is no real preparation for Hell it's still frightens the living fuck out of you even if you have somewhat of knowledge about what's to come. Someone like Bella Swan? Damn… It's going to be one hell of a battle to get even a portion of what she used to be back.

* * *

"Hey Bella's puking something fierce in the bathroom bro."

"Ugh… I figured she'd start that soon but I hoped we'd make it to the hotel first."

"How do you know about all this detox business Dean?"

"Just do Sam." I wasn't about to get into that with him.

I head into the bathroom and see the poor girl hugging the toilet yet again she's in sweats. Her body shakes all over. I start her a bath then make my way over holding her hair back. I hear her crying into the toilet and she starts doing this hiccupping thing.

"Get her some water Sam." I call out.

She flushes as she leans away but she lays down on the floor in a fetal position.

"Why don't you get in the bath baby girl?"

I help her up and get her inside. I take a rag and help wipe down her entire body. Sam comes in with her water and hands it to her. She takes the glass and looks at it. She takes one sip and we both jump back as she tosses the glass against the shower wall.

"Whoa."

I immediately pick her up and carry her out before she cuts herself on any of it. She fights in my arms trying to break free.

"No… now calm down. You're not going anywhere."

Her nails dig into my wrist. I grit my teeth and continue to carry her out of the bathroom. Sam cleans up the glass looking to me in shock.

"Let go of me!"

She slaps her hands against me.

"Not gonna so get over it."

I lay her down and she continues to swing at me.

"Hey… now none of that its Dean baby girl you know I'd never hurt you."

I bring her hands down to her sides.

"Look at me. You're ok. No one's going to hurt you Sam and I are right here. We're only here to help."

"Why?!"

"Why what baby?"

"WHY HELP ME?!"

Her face turns red as she says this and I can tell her entire body is in pain as it locks up.

"Because you're family and what's the rule with family?"

Her bottom lip quivers.

"I'm sorry."  
"Shh… none of that now." I lay next to her and wrap my arms around her.

She cries into my chest and I swallow back the knot.

"Shh… you're ok now I got you."

Sam looks over and looks as though he is about to break down himself. He shakes his head rubbing his face with his hands. I nod his way. He grabs her things and starts packing up the Impala.

"I want you to listen to me. You're going with us to a hotel. You're under our care now and we're going to make it through this the three of us ok. I promise you. I'm not giving up on you. We can do this and we will. Do you understand me?" She nods against my chest but her entire body shakes.

"Let's get you dressed."

"Um Dean…"

I look over to Sam as he's leaning against her doorway.

"Seems Bella's got a visitor and it's one you might want to talk to first. I didn't let him inside."

I nod.

"Stay with her."  
Sam nods and makes his way over to Bella.

I go outside and see this bulky Indian guy in denim shorts, no shirt and a tattoo on his arm.

"I'm here to see Bella."

"Well you got to convince me first. Now who are you?"

"Jacob Black I'm a friend of hers."

"Friend huh?"

He nods.

"So if you're a friend you're aware she's been ill?"

"Ill?"

"Thought so."

I narrow my eyes in thought.

"Wait… you don't happen to go by Jake as well do you?"

"That's what my friends call me."

"If your Bella's friend then you mind telling me just what the hell went down? Why is my baby girl all broken? You and this fucking Edward guy what the hell did you two do to her!"  
He sneers at the Edward name.

"I take it you and this Edward aren't friends."

"Far from it he's a thorn in my god damn side."

"Hmmm…" and the plot thickens.

"How sick is she is it serious or…"

I sigh. I needed answers but was also curious as to Bella's reaction to this guy if she saw him I wasn't sure what to do.

"So about this Edward guy… Who was he exactly?"

He narrows his eyes.

"How do you know Bella?"

"Longtime friend of the family and she's under our care now."

"Is that so?" He says acting suspicious.

"Look are you going to tell me about this Edward dude or not?"

"Are you going to let me see Bella?"

"Maybe…"

He sighs irritated.

"Look I don't know where Eddie boy is now nor do I care all I care about is her."

"If you care about her so much then why did you disappear from her life?"

He rears back.

"So she's told you about me?"

"Not really but I've my ways."

"Look it's complicated I never meant to hurt her it' just how it had to be. It was better for her if I wasn't in her life."

"So what's changed your mind now?"

"I was off on my own for a bit just got back to town and heard some rumors. I wanted to make sure she was ok. These towns have a way of stretching the truth."

"I'm afraid the rumors might be true at least some of whatever you may have heard."

He closes his eyes.

"Damn…"

"Yep and way to go it seems you and this Edward did a real number on her. So you have yourself to thank on that one buddy."

Jake rolls his eyes.

"You better watch your tongue."

I ignore his puny threat.

"Who's Edward?"

"Her crappy ex he left her high and dry so if you want someone to blame you should blame that piece of shit! She fell apart when he left hell if anything I only helped her rebuild after!"

"But you also turned your back on her did you not? Seems to be a thing with people in her life or this town at least."

He shakes his head.

"That's different it was for her own protection! And this is really none of your business."

"Wanna bet buddy? That girl in there is my business and anyone else that's involved in her life! So you Jake are my fucking business. You had a part in all this. You're part of the reason she was locked away in some god damn looney bin!"

"So the rumor on that one was true?" He shakes his head.

"Jake?"

I turn to see Sam with his arm around Bella's arm as she makes her way down the stairs and I'm leaning against the doorway talking to this Jake loser.

"Hey Bells."

"You're really here?"

He nods and gets a shitty grin he doesn't deserve across his face.

"I just got back babe."

"Back?" She questions.

"Damn Bella what happened to you?"

He says looking her over. She shrugs.

"I just got back myself." She smiles a bit and I know that smile it's not really a smile as much as it's simply a hint of insanity about where she'd actually been.

"From?"

She winces a bit.

"Nevermind…" She says in such a way…

"Why are you here Jake?"

He rears back as if surprised she'd ask that and in the tone she had.

"I was concerned."

"Well you don't have to be now. I'm alive you're free to go."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm not the same girl you knew just go home."  
"Come on Bells don't be like that."

"At this point buddy she can be how she wants. You've not a clue!"

"Then enlighten me tell me what the hell happened?!"

Bella pinches the bridge of her nose.

"You turned your back on me even after you promised you wouldn't. Now you act is if you care and want back in my life?"

"It's because I care I left!"

"Exactly… Everyone's so quick to be out of my life maybe it's time I push you all out for once! SO LEAVE I DON'T WANT YOU HERE OR IN MY LIFE!" She yells and Sam catches her as she starts to fall back and she goes pale.

"Bella!"

Jake goes to rush inside and I stop him.

"Not so fast…" I shove him back

"What is with all this leaving bullshit and people turning their backs?" I question seeing the pattern.

"First this Edward, then you apparently and then the Cullens have her sent to some institution! It's bad enough she lost her father and what other massive bullshit she's faced."  
"Wait… Charlie? Are you telling me Charlie's dead?! HOW THE HELL?"  
He steps back a bit and is shaking he puts a hand to the doorway.  
"I haven't even gone home yet I came straight here…" Jake says looking to Bella.

"I just heard a rumor in town about you. No one told me about Charlie. Jesus…"

Sam keeps his hold on Bella.

"What happened Bella?"

"Victoria."

His eyes close and his fists clench…

"I'm sorry I…"

This Jake kid looks like he's taking it as personal insult and I begin to think of the letters. _Jake's hunting Victoria… _Hell there was a lot more to this…

"You were the one that was supposed to take care of this vampire?"

"Yes…" He half growls.

"So they know about me?" He questions Bella.

"No…"

Um ok what was that?

"Know what baby girl?"

She sighs.

"Go home Jake." She says looking paler by the moment.

"Bella please let me help."

"You've done enough kid."

"Bells babe please…"

She breaks into laughter.

"Now you're begging me to let you in? Fuck you Jake. I'm done with you just the way you were done with me. Now go home and don't come back…" She says shocking us all.

"Jesus Bells."  
"You heard her she said go home." I shove him back again as he tries to make his way towards her.

"Come on this isn't you Bella."

"OF COURSE IT ISN'T!" She screams at him.

"I'm NOT THE SAME I'm NOT HER!" Her voice cracks and she's falling back.

"SAM!" I yell and he catches her and props her up scooping her up.

"You've done enough go home like she said. I believe its best you just keep out of her life the way you originally intended. I won't have her getting upset like that again!"

"Whatever." He says sounding like a whiny little bitch and Sam and I watch as he takes off into the woods.

"What the hell does he not own a car?"

"Or a shirt…" Sam says.


	4. The Shakes

Chapter 4 (I don't own anything such a shame) **Read and Review please…**

Deanpov

"I got Gatorade, water, 7up, popsicles, Tylenol, Motrin, and crackers." Sam says slamming the bags down as he enters the hotel.

"Open her up one of those Gatorades."

"Will do."

"Damn is she still throwing up."

"That's just it she's got nothing to throw up now and she's sweating it all out."

"Is that even legal to dose someone to that point?"

"You'd think right? Which only proves once the Cullen's placed her in there they didn't even keep tabs on what they were doing or giving her. Assholes…"

Bella comes out of the bathroom and I help her back to the bed and hand her the Gatorade Sam opened.

"Drink this baby girl and I got you some safer medication for the pain you're in ok."

She nods but her entire face is sunken in now and I'm afraid of her becoming severely dehydrated. I open the pills and hand her what she needs. She lays in the bed with her drink sipping at it every once in a while but continues to rock back and forth. Sam looks concerned so I try to explain.

"When you're coming off the way she is you're entire body becomes restless, you sweat, and you feel nervous and anxious, even paranoid at times."

"Jesus how long?"

"This is just the start of it when she dies down she'll get moody and emotional. That's when I let her use you as a punching bag." I wink at Bella who continues to rock.

"Drink that Gatorade baby I don't want to have to take you to the ER understand. Aren't you tired of hospitals and four walled rooms?"

She nods and drinks some more of it.

"You can do this baby girl and you will."

"Hey…" Sam says softly and we look over to see her still doing that rocking thing but she's asleep now.

I sigh and make my way over and gently as possible lay her down and cover her up. Because of her night terrors I didn't want her to be alone. So I take off my shirt and necklace and lay next to her.

"Dean?" She whimpers tiredly.

"Yes baby?"

She says nothing else just nods and snuggles up closer to me. I wrap my arm around her feeling like an emotion mess myself. I look over and don't comment as Sam finally loses it a bit himself. I don't comment on the tears he quickly wipes away. He clears his throat.

"I'm gonna hit the pool or something."

I nod. I wasn't tired it was still day time but that's a majority of what she'd be doing now flipping out, sleeping and drinking lots of fluids eating would come about eventually but it would hurt her stomach and possibly make her more nauseas.

"Dean?"

She says making me jump a bit as I thought she was asleep.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind."

I narrow my eyes and hold her tighter.

"Don't do that now tell me what it is."

"You've always been honest with me…"

"I try to be, yes…"

"Why do you think I push people I love away?"

I sigh.

"Baby girl that's not you're doing but theirs."

"It's just Edward, The Cullens, Jake and mom they all left me. They didn't want me."

"Renee?" I say in shock.

She nods and rolls over onto my chest.

"I make people run."  
"What happened with Renee sweetheart?"

"Once I came back from Hell and found Charlie. I went back to the Cullens… Alice told me Edward joined the Volturi. I didn't believe her I couldn't… So I went for myself. I went to see if he still wanted me. His eyes were crimson red he looked at me with hatred. I pleaded I was confused. I made a deal to keep him alive so we could be together they were going to kill him. They all laughed in my face. He told me that's where he belonged now. I begged for him to come with me back to the Cullen's. He'd a wife. He had a fucking wife named Heidi. I loved him… I loved him so fucking much I went to hell for him so we could be together. I wished him to live. He personally had me sent out of the Volturi gates and I'd nowhere to go I didn't want to call the Cullen's it was too painful and I couldn't look at them without thinking of him. So I called my mother with nowhere else to go. Phil threatened to divorce her after just me staying there for a week. He said I was unstable, mental and insane.

My mom asked me if I had anywhere else to go and I said no of course I don't I just lost everyone even Jake wanted nothing to do with me he'd quit being my friend and hanging out with me before I even did my time. I came home from the store and my mom had my bags packed and told me I couldn't stay there anymore. That I would have to find somewhere else to go. I pleaded with her I got on my fucking hands and knees and told her I'd do better I that I would try. Phil personally shoved me out the door and threw my shit out. With nowhere else to go I pathetically showed up at the Cullen's door. I wanted to die. I wished I could just randomly die and never wake as Doctor Cullen opened that door. They set me up in Edward's old room."

She starts to laugh and raises up burying her head into her knees.

"I kept seeing him through everything I did he was always there taunting me laughing at me kissing his new bride."

She turns to me and shows me her wrists.

"I wasn't lying when I said I belonged there Dean."

The room spun as I shot up.

Her bottom lip quivers.  
"I told you I'm fucking insane. I wanted it to stop and it wouldn't! It wouldn't stop Dean I tried everything. EVERYTHING!"

I close my eyes and I can't help myself now Carlisle didn't tell me she actually tried to kill herself. I wrap my arms around her and bawl like a fucking baby.

"And every night… Every night Dean I'm back there. I'm back there with the devil himself laughing me. Every night I'm hung out to dry yet again and again it never stops it doesn't matter what I try to think about what I watch or read. I'm back in HELL!"

I wrap my arms around her tighter and rock her.

"Why would you do this baby why? Don't you ever try to take your own life again you hear me!"

I cup her face between my hands and look her in the eyes.

"I love you too damn much. You're not alone! Why didn't you call me baby girl why?"

I'm fully fucking losing it as I question her and hold her.

"I was afraid you wouldn't want me either."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Everyone leaves me Dean!"

"NOT ME! NOT EVER! You hear me!" I grab her wrist and look at them.

"NEVER AGAIN! I MEAN IT! Damn it Bella. I wish you would have called me. I'd have been on the first plane here and I FUCKING HATE FLYING! I'd had dropped everything I was doing to get to you!"

She cries into my chest.

"I love you so fucking much I'm so sorry. God baby girl I'm so sorry."

She's crying so hard at this point that she's choking. I reach over and grab her Gatorade.

"I want you to try and drink all this ok."

She nods wiping her eyes. I hand her a tissue and raise up. I pace around the room in thought.

"Bella… I want you to know that you're not alone. I've been there in fact I think you and I at one point were in Hell together."

Her jaw drops and she brings herself to her knees.

"You?"

I nod.

"The hooks? The walls and ground made of human flesh and blood the never ending pit of flames?"

"Dean!"

"Yeah baby I'm afraid we have a bit too much in common. We vacationed at the same fucking place. But you look at me! It's been a year for me now and here I stand one tough son of a bitch that no one can take down you understand me. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

She swallows back.

"You can do this. I've done it so can you. Now am I fucking normal? HELL NO! But I'm here I'm alive and I don't plan on going anywhere. And I damn sure am not doing old Lu a favor by taking my own life and you aren't either. You're family baby girl a Winchester at heart therefore this…" I run my thumbs along her wrists.

"This is inexcusable this is the easy we out and we don't EVER take the easy way out do you understand me?"

She nods but the tears continue.

"Never again right?"

She nods.

"Promise me Bella. Promise me you will never harm yourself again."

"I promise."

I bring her back towards my chest and hug her and kiss the top of her head.

"If I ever lost you it'd fucking kill me. You might as well put a gun to my head baby girl. I'm so sorry I fell out of your life to this point to the point where you didn't think you could call me and I should have been calling you. I should have kept in touch. I should have known everything about your life. You needed me and I wasn't there and I hate myself for that."

Once we hold one another and calm down a bit I pull her back. And look upon her once again.

"Now baby girl let's back track a little ok can you do that?" She nods and I have her drink some more Gatorade.

"Who are the Volturi and what did you mean by Edward joining them?"

She tells me of the kings and everything else about the Volturi she even tells me how this isn't like Edward but apparently something in him snapped once she did her time in Hell for him. If she only knew that there is always a loophole that is why you don't make deals with these bastards. All I knew is by the time she was done explaining this place to me I knew I wanted to stir clear of freaking Italy.

Honestly I was lucky to get this much out of her detox time is a bitch but maybe she was hitting the emotional state already that or she'd just held this in for so long she needed the release.

I knew one thing for sure. I was going to be calling Renee first chance I got.


	5. Mother of The Year

Chapter 5 (I do not own anything) **Read and Review please…**

My baby girl's asleep now and I'm an emotion fucking wreck. I lay in this bed next to her not able to take my eyes off her. Not able to understand how everyone can look her in those big brown eyes of hers and walk out of her life or push her out. Hunter or not I'm not turning my back on her I will make this work somehow. For now everything else is on hold I will figure it out from here but either way she's coming with me. I won't leave her no fucking way!

I quietly raise from the bed and grab my cell quietly stepping outside as I see Sam sitting at the curb of the hotel drinking a beer. I nod his way and dial Renee…

The piece of shit Phil answers I had a few choice of words for him as well but wanted to talk to Renee first.

"Hello?"

"Hey is Renee around?"

"She's here may I ask who's calling?"

You're worst fucking nightmare you prick…

"Just tell her it's D."

"Very well."

"Dean?" She answers and D is a term I use when I'm pissed and I wanted to get my point across that I already knew what she and Phil had done to my baby girl.

"That'd be me sweetheart."

She sighs.

"What do you want Dean?"

"Lots of things, nice three story house, pool, Jacuzzi even… but at the moment I want answers and you're going to give them to me and if you hang up on me I will come down there myself. Trust me in the frame of mind I'm currently in you do not want me personally there."

"Are you threatening me?"

"I never threat…"

"What do you want Dean?"

"I want to know why this Phil guy has the decision in what happens to YOUR daughter. Why you let him run her out of your life. I want to know why you didn't defend her and tell him to FUCK OFF when he gave you the ultimatum about Bella. I want to know why you haven't been to visit her or to try to help her in any way since. "

"Don't you even try to judge me Dean! I love my husband and I have to respect his wishes. Plus you haven't a clue Bella isn't the same she's no longer in there. That maybe her body but that is not my daughter. She's lost and not ever coming back."

"You're fucking kidding me right?"

"Don't you talk to me that way Dean Winchester."

"Oh shut your trap you horrible, atrocious mother! She needed you! She needed her fucking mom! Someone to hold her and love her no matter the circumstances! I can't believe you Renee! You make me sick! You chose that piece of shit over your own flesh and blood someone that's always taken care of you when you needed her and she's always loved you and never ever turned her back on you!"

"I am not a horrible mother and I do love my daughter but she's dead now Dean that is not her."  
"THE FUCK IT ISN'T SHE'S WITH ME NOW AND SHE IS IN THERE HELL I JUST BROUGHT HER OUT TEMPORARILY AND I PLAN ON BRINGING MY BABY GIRL BACK ALL THE WAY SHE WILL BE BACK! MAYBE NOT TO YOUR EXPECTATIONS BUT SHE IS IN THERE THAT IS HER. SHE'S JUST NOT WHAT YOU DEEM HER TO BE. GOD DAMN IT RENEE! SHE NEEDS YOU SHE LOVES YOU! FUCK SHE'S DIED ONCE ALREADY AND THEN TRIED TO TAKE HER OWN LIFE!"

"DIED ONCE? Whatever Dean you don't even make sense yourself and I knew about the damn suicide attempt just another sign that's not Isabella my daughter would never attempt such a foolish act."

"FUCK YOU RENEE! Why do you think she did huh! This was after you turned your back on her. Charlie's dead who else does she have!"

"Goodbye Dean."

"BITCH!"

I clench the phone in my hand and Sam cuts me a utter look of shock.

"What the hell Dean. Was that really Renee?"

I nod.

"SHIT! What a bitch!"

I nod again feeling sick.

"We're taking her with us Sam she's one of us now. I not sure how but we're going to figure this out. But that's it she's ours."

Sam nods and pats my back.

"I agree."

I nod and Sam hands me one of his beers from his six pack.

"Thanks."

I down half of it and turn to Sam.

"Her god damn ex was a vampire Sam. In fact this is how it all started. She mentioned making a deal for him that these other higher ranking vampires were going to sentence him to death. She made a deal to save his sorry ass with this odd romantic notion that they'd be together again. So she willingly went to hell and did her time came back to find him and start their lives together only to find out he'd joined this Volturi… But matters got worse for her when he had a wife. I don't know much more about it she mentioned red eyes as if that had something else to play in it I just wasn't sure what and we can't afford to push her too far. Long story short these higher up vampires laughed in her face and Edward personally had her discarded."

"Jesus… And why would our Bella ever get mixed up with vampires."

"I don't know but I'm about to sharpen a bunch of stakes."

I drink some more of my beer.

"You know what really got me and made me ill Sam?"

"What's that?"

"She also had the fantasy notion of him turning her to become like him to live eternity with him."

"FUCK!"  
"Yep… He better hope he stays in Italy cause if ever comes near her I'll rip out his undead heart and feed it to him."

I hand him the empty bottle.

"I gotta head back in I don't want to leave her alone too long."

"If you need a break Dean…"

"Thanks Sam but right now I want to be with her. I think I need this even worse than she does at the moment. All this has my floored beyond belief. She's one of the most selfless furthermost beautiful person in this world and everyone turned their backs to her. Everyone Sammy…"

I make my way inside and once again cuddle up next to her. I think about what Renee said and how she truly felt like she did the right thing. I close my eyes in thought suppressing my anger. I look over to the one thing in this world that can tame me and calm me down. She's always had that effect on me. If ever I was having a rotten ass day just looking at her pictures or talking to her on the phone even helped me. I should have turned to her to be honest when I returned from Hell myself.

I know I must be honest even with myself now. Part of the issue and it's always been there and as the years went by and she got older. I knew my love for baby girl towards the end had become something of that much deeper but I kept it at bay never truly expressing it because well for one she was a few years younger. That and how crazy my life was. She was always older for her age not just in looks but in how she carried herself and acted it was rare and odd. She'd be belting out a tune with me on the radio and acting silly but the next she'd buckle down and get to whatever issue needed to be solved. Bella even took care of my sorry ass when I was sicker than a dog once. Never did she leave me alone even when I was an ass and tried to send her out of the room she fussed over me and gave me kisses upon my forehead. She's quick, witty, sarcastic, and full of love. She took good care of Charlie. She always cooked, cleaned, did laundry, ran errands, whatever the duties of that of a mother. She loved that man more than anything. That was why we came we knew how she felt about Charlie. He was a good man and a lot like her. I knew when I heard the news she'd need us. I knew it'd damn near kill her. I just never expected all this to come here and find out she was completely alone.

She's always taken care of others now it's time I repay the favor.

As I'm holding her about to nod off myself my cell rings I see it's coming from Renee's line and I've half the mind to ignore it but I answer it and quietly trying to make my way out so Bella doesn't ever hear it if I have to go off Dean style again.

"D speaking." I say making my way out yet again and I motion for Sam to go stay with Bella and he nods heading inside.

"Where the hell do you get off talking to my wife that way!"

I laugh.

"Let me guess Phil the amazing and wonderful loser of a stepfather, am I right?"

"Listen you fucking little prick. Don't you ever call over here again and that's another thing we're getting a restraining order on Bella she's not to be within 100 yards of us especially Renee."  
"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY YOU SON OF A BITCH?!"  
"You heard me you piece of shit. I don't want her calling over here or anywhere near us."

"Then you had better get yourself a restraining order against me and my brother! Because if I ever catch you alone I'll going to fuck you up something fierce."

"Is that a threat?!"

"Again I do not threat that's a god damn promise stay clear of me Phil and watch your god damn back got it!"

"I'll have your ass arrested!"

"Try it! I dare ya!"

I hang up and I'm shaking all over I'm so mad. I wanted to take a gun and go blow Phil's head off and bitch slap Renee until she came to her senses if she even had any. I look up to the sky in thought.

"No wonder you divorced her sorry ass Charlie… Man…"

I head inside and don't see Sam or Bella in the bed. But I hear her upchucking and wonder to myself how much can I take of her suffering. Watching her go through all this is fucking killing me. Sam's holding her hair back and running a soothing hand along her back. As I watch this I think to myself. So many people have thought we were nothing but piece of shits as Phil so eloquently put… But we Winchesters take care of our own we might not have much else to us but we'd never turn our backs on you when you need us.

I run yet another bath as she begins that sweating thing and Sam helps her to get down to her underwear. Some might think this highly inappropriate if they walked in and saw us brothers doing this looking too intimate or whatever. But we've known this girl for years and she would do the same for us and at the moment as beautiful as she is and she's very… that's not how we're looking at this. Sammy fixes her bra strap as it's falling down he's trying to keep her modest as possible but baring enough skin to get the job done. Her tears come down yet again and he rocks her a bit before placing her in the tub. All these things and I keep thinking to myself. This should have been Renee. Bella needed a mother's touch but instead she's got us sons of bitches. I sigh in thought and once again get down to my boxers and get in with her and help to scrub her down.

This continues for about another week and we find ourselves going from hotel to hotel until we've now ended up in Cali. I traveled this way on purpose. There is no cases here but you never know when they will turn up this is about her getting some sun having something pretty to look at and not getting some dumpy hotel instead we get a suite with a nice view where she will have breakfast served to her every day and so on and so forth. I've booked us 5 days she's coming off the shakes finally and this is where we try to get Bella Swan back…


	6. Glimmer

Chapter 6 (I don't own crap) **Read and Review please…**

**Deanpov**

"Wake up baby girl."

She rolls over in my lap. I take her shades off so she can see better about where we are.

"Dean?"

"Yes?"  
"Am I seeing palm trees?"

Sam laughs.

"Yes baby those are palm trees."

"Where are we?" She shoots up and looks around.

"Welcome to Cali." Sam says smiling back at her.

"Why are we here?"

We both shrug and get out of the car. I take Bella's hand helping her out. We both smile as we watch her reaction she steps closer to the beach looking out.

"Let's go get a room baby girl then you can skip around the beach all you want."

I get us a room with two bedrooms its some sort of condo hotel. That way my girl can have some privacy if she want's she don't have to be stuck with us sons of bitches the entire time but if she needs us we're still in the same hotel.

We make our way to the room and I watch Bella's reaction.

"This is the right hotel right?"

Sam pats her on the back as she looks around.

"5 days Bells."

She nods but has that sad expression still about her. The one I all too well recognize. You're almost afraid to enjoy anything or relax out of fear you're going to be dragged right back in. I wanted to wrap my arms around her waist and shower her with kisses let her know I wasn't going to let anyone else hurt her. But unfortunately I wasn't her man. I was just good ole Dean. But I'll be whatever she needs me to be. Truth is all I ever do is hurt those I do try an actual relationship with.

"Pick whatever room you want hun." Sam says and she nods looking out the patio.

I see her reaching to her temples and grab her some Tylenol and get her a glass of water.

"Here…"

"Thank you." I look out with her as she takes the medication.

She clears her throat a bit as she heads back inside but I caught the tiny trickles of tears forming in her eyes. I shake my head as I watch her place the glass down by the sink of the hotel.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah!" Sam calls and I roll my eyes.

"Not you bitch."

He laughs entering the room with his toothbrush in hand.

"Um sure I could eat."

"Where would you like to go?"

"You both pick I don't really care."

"Wanna just do room service or delivery?"

"Sure."

"NO eating on the bed's Dean!" Sam reminds.

I roll my eyes as he takes out his laptop and I slam it shut.

"We're not working on that shit here. We're all on vacation."

"Jesus Dean."

"I'm just saying unless it's Angry Birds or Porn…"I stop myself as Sam's eyes widen.

I look to Bella apologetically. She's grinning however and chuckling. She winks at me and says…  
"Oh my God! You watch porn?!" She gasps and covers her mouth as if in shock.

Sam laughs. Meanwhile I'm struck stupid that's the most playful she's been since we got her out of that place. That was something my old baby girl would have said. I was swallowing back my emotions.

"I've never watched porn in my life baby girl but this one here… He's all about the busty ladies. Oh and bad girls Sammy boy has a bad girl fetish."

She looks to Sam and he's giving me the death stare. She bites her lower lip as she smiles.

"Is that true Sammy?"

He laughs and runs his hand through his hair.

"I think I need a beer." He says gruffly and rises.

I hand her a menu as we decide what to order.

We order our food and eat then she heads into the bathroom and showers.

"That was a glimmer if I ever saw one." Sam says looking to the bathroom in thought.

"Reminded you of someone huh?"

"Think we'll bring her back after all?"

"I sure hope so but it's still a long road ahead."

"You ever going to tell her how you really feel Dean?"

"Don't start that crap knock it off and finish your damn food."

"I did."

"Then what the hell is in your mouth?"

"Jerky…"

"Jerky?"

"Yep just like you Jerk."

"Bitch.."

Bella comes out and my jaw practically hangs down. I think it was broken to be honest. She's wearing boy cut black shorts and a matching spaghetti strap tank. I walk over to Sam and knock him upside the head as he too was staring only he wasn't adverting his eyes by no chance. Bella leans over grabbing her toothbrush, paste and hair brush from her bag and both of us pull the tilting of the head. Both of us clear our throats as she turns towards us.

"Something wrong?"

We both press our lips together and pretend to be looking at something else and shake our heads.

"Um ok."

Once she's out of the room I smack him in the back of the head.

"OW! Quit that."  
"Then quit being a perv."

"You first."

Before long we all call it a night to prepare for our day tomorrow. I hoped to get her outside in the sun and keeping her mind occupied. However like me baby girl's not one to really be able to sleep at night especially since then…

I get up to get me a glass of water and see her bed is empty as I pass by. I narrow my eyes and look around for her. I see her on the patio leaning against the rails. I slide the patio door open and make my way behind her. She gasps out at first.

"Shh.. just me baby girl."

I put a hand to her back and lean over myself. The moon was cascading over the ocean. All the stars were out. I knew this was what she needed.

"Does it ever stop?"

"Does what ever stop?"

She closes her eyes and grips the rail with her hands.

"The nightmares and the constant fear?"

"The fear part will die down gradually the nightmares I can't quite answer that yet baby girl. I still have them."

"Why were you there?"

I look back to the hotel.

"Little bro…"

She nods and leans into my shoulder. I kiss the top of her head.

"We can do this. You'll see."  
"Sometimes it just feels like to much like I'm suffocating."

"Same here."

"I can't believe you were ever in Hell Dean."  
"Why's that?"

"You just don't belong there."

I sigh if she only knew the truth about half the things I've done… or what exactly I do for a living. I've always been honest with her but there are some times in my life I had to cover up something from her I hated it but had no choice or so it felt that way. I knew if there was one girl in this entire world I could be 100 percent honest with and open my life to it would be her.

"I'm no angel that's for sure and in comparison you sure as hell didn't belong there Bella."

He bottom lip quivers. I didn't regret my deal that was the difference I did it for Sammy. I'd fucking do it again to hell I'd do it for Sammy and I was beginning to realize I felt the same way about her. Hell scares the living shit out of me it's the very first fear on my list, hellhounds and flying… all those things. But if I knew it'd keep her and Sammy safe I'd go through it all again. That's what's always scary about loving someone too much is knowing what you would do to keep them alive or safe. My baby girl however got the raw end of both deals. Whereas I got Sammy back and he's safe and alive she came back to have her happiness and everyone else in her life ripped away. She literally went to hell for nothing. All so this supposed Saint Edward guy could live so they could be together once again one day, only he turned full on Anakin Skywalker on her and broke her fucking heart god damn Sith's.

She takes my breath away as she surprisingly puts her arms around my waist and leans into my chest. I just hold her and ironically before I know it she's out. I pick her up and carry her to her bed and place the covers over her. I go back to join Sam but she softly whimpers out and holds out her hand.

I say nothing as I make my way on the bed. I hold her but through the comforter. I kiss her shoulder and reach over to cut off the lamp.

"Goodnight Dean."

"Goodnight baby girl."

The next morning Sam looks to us questioningly as he passes by and peeks in. I roll my eyes and toss a pillow at him. He grins raising his hands in defense. I quietly make my way out of the bed and head into the kitchen.

He grins at me.

"Don't be a bitch. It wasn't like that."

"Sure it wasn't."

"Dude…"

He softly chuckles.

"She just needed some comforting."

"Did she now?"

I pull out the sprayer in the sink and shoot him with it.

"DAMN IT DEAN!" I laugh but put my finger to my mouth pointing towards Bella's room.

He rolls his eyes wiping off his shirt.

Bella sleeps for another hour and we order some breakfast.

"What do you think she likes?"

I shrug all I ever saw that girl eat was cereal and pop tarts.

"Try like a fruit bowl type thing and some muffins."

"Ok." He says as he orders.

Once again I'm floored as she makes her way to the table in a pair of denim shorts over her blue two piece swimsuit and a loose white tank over her blue bikini top. I knew I was going to be in trouble if she took the first layer of clothes off at the beach. My baby girl would be seeing a side of Dean Winchester that may get me rightfully slapped.

Sam and I get our swim trunks on as she waits for us after breakfast. We come out and she breaks into a smile.

"What two goof looking sons of bitches?"

She softly giggles.

"Actually far from it, you Winchesters have it going on."

"Do we now?" I cock a brow curiously.

I watch as she makes her way to the kitchen and she pops some more Tylenol in her mouth.

"You tell me if those headaches are getting worse ok…"

She nods. I grab us some towels, sunscreen and the hotel key cards.

"So which of us has it going on more?" I taunt as we pull the hotel door closed.

She looks to Sam then me.

"Well me of course…" She says and we both die laughing.

"Ok I set myself up for that one. And you'd be highly correct."

She laughs and I notice her blushing as we make our way to the beach.

Sam and I look to one another as we see a group of volleyball guys are already giving Bella the once over and talking amongst themselves as they look to her.

"I'm telling you Dean you better make your move sometime." He mutters as Bella makes her way down picking a spot for us to sit.

I go to say some smart ass comment back on this when some guy from this volleyball group is already making his way over to my baby girl! I recognize the shitty grin on his face as it's one I've made thousands of times. But hell no he ain't pulling that shit with Bella. I know that grin. She's no one's night stand! I rush my way over and lay down a towel next to her as the guy is introducing himself I reach over and take his hand shaking it knowing damn well it was intended for Bella but wanted to get my point across to this loser.

"Dean Winchester and you are?"

"Johnny Castle."

I laugh.

"You're fucking kidding me right?"

He narrows his eyes looking confused.

"You're aware that you just introduced yourself as a Swayze character. You know _nobody puts baby in the corner_ bullshit?"

Bella blushes shaking her head.

"Dean…" She says softly letting me know I'm embarrassing her.

"Who?" The guy says looking to me.

"Oh come on you so made that name up."

"It's my real name dude."

I laugh.

"Sorry man that's gotta suck I bet there's a pun everywhere you go."

"Not really…"

He looks over to Bella.

"So how long you in town for?"

Oh come on what if I was her boyfriend or husband really? Just gonna spit it out just like that?

"Just a few days."

"Cool so you wanna get together maybe sometime?"

She sighs and places her shades on looking out towards the beach.

"Sure I haven't had a date since I was released from Seattle's Community Psychiatric Clinic."

The guy half laughs shaking his head.

"Funny girl."  
"You'd think…"

"She's kidding right?" He says looking over to me and Sam.

I smile.

"Hell we're the sons of bitches that got her out."  
"Um ok… Well I'll see you around…"

She grins.

"Yep bye Johnny."

"Dumbass…"I hear her mutter as she rolls over on her towel.

Sam and I high five one another when she's not looking. I hand her the sun block. I force myself to look away as she places it on. She hands it back over.

"Get your back if you get mine." She says and refrain from all sexual puns and suck it up.

"On it…" I wink and squeeze some into my hands as she pulls her hair over and bares her back to me.

I get her back and shoulders and hear my brother snickering. I hear him mutter.

"Wanna get my back too bro?" I flip him off and go back to finishing up.

"Thank you."

I nod and turn around. Who'd have ever thought something as simple as a chick putting sunblock on you would be this much of a turn on, just feeing her hands running along my back. But then again she's not just some chick this is my baby girl. Which only further proved how wrong my feelings were I shouldn't think that way not about her but I couldn't control my feelings. Ugh… I look around seeing if there's any potential hot chicks here to sway me from doing anything wrong with Bella. But that was the problem I didn't want to look anywhere but to my right and that was where Bella was. I sigh and fall back on my towel.

"Something wrong?"

"Not at all baby."

"Hello…" I hear Sam say and raise up to see what he's gawking at.

It was some hot blonde in a string bikini walking her black lab.

"Go for it Sam." I say with a grin and hear Bella softly giggling as she too looks over.

"Pretty hot Sammy." She teases.

"See even baby girl thinks you should go get that."

She elbows me and I laugh.

"I'm good…" Sam says but keeps eyeing the girl.

"Go talk to her Sammy ask her about her dog first… make sure you pet him and baby talk him like that's the real reason you came over."

I look to Bella amazed.

"Baby girl are you giving my little brother advice on how to pick up a chick?"

She grins and shrugs.

"Huh…" Sam says and rises.

I watch curiously to see if it works and sure enough Sam starts walking along with her and he and this girl are laughing and talking whilst playing with the dog.

"Pretty good game there Bella."

"Not that hard to figure out what women want when you are one."

I chuckle a bit.

"Well I'm sure that helps."

"So why haven't you found that someone yet?"

I shrug.

"Eh, there have been some girls."

"Whose hearts you broke I'm sure."

I let out a nervous laugh there knowing I couldn't really lie to her.

"I've always told you, you should be nicer Dean one day it's going to backfire and with a girl you truly like. Karma sucks."

Yep she knew me a bit too well. Always has and she's always tells me it like it is. One of the things I love about her. She can put me in my place and has no problem telling me when I fuck up. She's the only girl that can get away with that.

She sits up and grabs at her temples yet again.

"Hey you gonna be ok?"

She nods and stands up.

"Gonna hit the water Dean."

"Ok."

I watch as she enters the water. I look over to see Sam sitting next to this blonde over at her area now. That lucky son of a bitch I think as there's not only just the one now but obviously she was there with some friends. All of them attractive and in their swimsuits giggling and flirting with Sam. Bitch… I think and sigh. I look back over to Bella then to the girls.

I could go over and play the game with Sam or I could join Bella or stay my happy ass grounded. However I get my answer as Bella waves me over. I smile and nod as I raise up and make my way over. She splashes me as I make my way over.

"Be nice…"

She smiles but shrugs. She dunks under the water and comes back up. This wasn't helping me by no means when it came to keeping my thoughts at bay. Her hair now wet and it was running down her neck and chest. This Edward guy was a fucking idiot… I find myself thinking as I look upon her. I wanted to question her about why she was hanging out with vampires and how that came about. I also wanted to ask if she called the demon to make a deal with or if one just happened to of come along during that time. But I refrain this time is for healing and getting her in the right frame of mind the rest would come later. I dunk myself under and come up to see that sad look about her again. I take her hand and pull her towards me.

"What is it?"

"It just still hurts sometimes."

"I know… but that's what I'm here for. I'll be whatever you need if you want to hit me, yell at me, and humiliate me in public…" I tease.

She leans into my chest.

"Just hold me."

That lump forms in my throat on how childlike that sounded. She sounded so frightened and broken.

"I could hold you forever Bella."

I feel her nod against my chest as I wrap my arms around her wishing I could do even more.


	7. Unfortunate Series of Events

Chapter 7 (I don't own anything) **Read and Review pretty please!**

**Deanpov**

I trip over everything in the room practically as I hear Bella's glass breaking screams. I make my way to her room rubbing the sleep from my eyes. She squirms around under the sheets. I hurriedly pull them back and she's punching the mattress like someone's full on attacking her.

"PLEASE NO MORE!"

Sam's peering in as I try to wake her without getting hit myself.

"YOU'RE NOT HIM!"

I narrow my eyes and shake her on the shoulder.

Her eyes open and she literally scoots herself back flying off the bed huddling into a corner of the room. I come towards her and she winces and covers her face as if I was going to hit her.

"Baby girl it's me."

"Not you're not HIM you demonic son of a bitch quit using him!"

I sigh and motion for Sam to give it a try. He nods and slowly kneels down.

"Bells hun… It's Sammy."

She grabs at her temples and starts rocking.

"Weren't the racks enough?! Quit using Dean!? Please…" She lays into a fetal position.

"Who's using Dean?" Sam asks softly reaching to her.

"Dean! Run her a bath make it cold!" Sam yells as he touches her forehead.

My heart flips and I rush into the bathroom.

Sam picks her up and places her in the tub he grabs the shower hose and starts to spray her down.

"I'll get the Tylenol."

I come back with a glass of water and the Tylenol and Sam looks to me as he's holding her and rocking her.

"She's awake now."

"You mean she was still asleep?!"

He nods.

"Jesus!"

I get her to take the pills and she starts to shiver. Sam cuts off the water and I get her a towel.  
"Dean?"

I nod carefully approaching her.

"It's me baby."

Her bottom lip quivers and she holds out her arms to me. I nod and take her out of Sam's.

"They won't stop Dean they keep sending you in there."

"In where sweetheart?" I say as I lay her down on the bed.

"They'd take me off the racks and send me to a room they'd sewed my mouth shut so I couldn't talk. They placed over my face so it was covered but I could see everything. They kept sending you in there. I knew it wasn't you but it looked like you I remember trying to talk to you but I knew it wasn't' real nothing in that place is. They used you to torture me."

The room starts to spin on me I feel nauseas.

"Bella…" I whimper in disbelief.

"Dean…?" Sam says looking to me.

"Sammy…" I say and I fucking pass out cold.

"Hey…"

"Come on Dean wake up."

I come to and see Bella and Sam looking over me. I glance at Bella in disbelief and rush to the bathroom and start to puke.

"Man what's come over you." Sam says looking over me

"Dean?" I hear Bella in concern.

"Don't let her in here Sam."

"Man what the hell has come over you?"

I look to Sam and can't hold it in anymore.

"Just give me a sec baby girl I'll be right there ok." I force out but wanted to die.

Sam pulls the door to.

"Sammy…"

I cry into the toilet.

"Damn Dean…" I feel his hand on my back.

"What is it?"

"That wasn't an illusion Sam that really was me. Remember what I told you about the ones I'd tortured. I fucking didn't know. Fuck Sammy I didn't know she was there I didn't see her face!"

Sam sighs and helps me up. He hugs me.

"I did terrible things to her Sammy. I hurt my baby girl and never knew it was her."

"Look we'll figure this out. But you're going to have to come clean to her and tell her the truth."

"How the hell do I do that how do I tell that girl with everything she's been through that the one son of a bitch that was to protect her was the one that made her time in Hell even worse!"

The door opens and I know she heard me as she's giving me that look.

"It was really you?"

I close my eyes and look to the floor in shame.

"You did all that to me!?"

I nod.

"I didn't know baby girl I didn't I…"

"You were willingly torturing people!"

I gasp trying to catch my breath.

"Who are you Dean Winchester?" She says and my heart shatters into a million pieces.

She makes her way over and punches the shit out of me. Baby girl doesn't slap she knows a good right hook. Hell I'm the son of a bitch that taught her. I just never thought I'd be at the receiving end of it.

"Watch her Sam. I'll stay away from her but please you can't leave her alone yet."  
He nods and heads out of the bathroom. I go to the sink and go to wash my face off I look in the mirror hating the son of a bitch before me. "YOU DICK!" I mutter to myself.

I dry my face off and make my way out to the patio to give her some space. Only to find baby girl never seizes to amaze me and I'm an undeserving god damn son of a fucking bitch. She comes out slamming the patio door I'm expecting to get punched again. She slams down a beer and has one for herself and she slams down a bottle of whiskey in the middle of the table.

"So you wanna stay away from me to now huh?" She says looking to me bitterly.

I close my eyes.

"Look at me Dean!"

I look into her eyes as she's downing her beer she crosses her arms. We both sit in silence for a bit and she reaches over pouring us both a shot.

"Don't make me drink alone Dean."

"Bella… I…"

"Why'd you do it Dean?"

I down the shot and take the beer to the label not able to look her in the eyes.

"You tortured me for months in Hell and you can't even be man enough to look me in the eyes and tell me why?!"

I turn back and look into those big brown eyes once again the tears fucking come down.

"I didn't know… Baby … I … God!"

She nods and grabs the bottle of whiskey drinking it from the bottle crying herself now as well. She hands me the bottle. We both sit in silence drinking and looking to one another.

"I got time off the racks and off my own torture by accepting a deal to torture others."

She nods and closes her eyes.

"I'm so sorry baby girl. Jesus…"

She nods again biting her lip.

"Hell I probably would have accepted the deal myself Dean."

I shake my head on this. She wouldn't have I know her. She would have stuck it out and bared it all because she wouldn't hurt others like that. Her bottom lip quivers and she takes another swig of whiskey… Baby girl hates whiskey… I sigh in thought.

"You still wanna stay away from me Dean?"

"I hurt you Bella hell I hurt you worse than any other motherfucker out there!"

"Then fine Dean walk away just leave me alone like everyone else!" She slams her fist on the table and I wince.

"Why would you even want me around after what I've done!"

"Dean of course I'm fucking pissed at you! Part of me even hates you! But you got to remember we were both there together a lot of things happened that neither of us are proud of. You couldn't see me…" Suddenly Bella gasp out and shoots back in her chair.

"Bella!" I call out worried she'll fly damn near off the patio.

"They knew!"

"Knew what?!"

"They knew you'd know me! Dean this was a set up! They knew you wouldn't torture me unless…"

Dear God she's right…

"Think about it Dean how many did you torture and how many had a fucking potato sack over their face and couldn't talk or scream for mercy!"

Shit!

"They probably knew I was in love with you." I slip out…

My eyes suddenly widen and I look to the fucking whiskey in blame.

"What?" She says looking to me.

I swallow back and sigh.

"I meant…" Fuck man..

I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"That you were what?"

I stand up and just go with it might as well.

"That's right baby girl I'm in love with you have been…"

"You go from admitting you tortured me in Hell to admitting you're in love with me?"

"It's kind of a thing of mine. Torturing women then telling them I love them."

"Damn it Dean how fucked up can we be?"

"We? You mean me?"

She bites her lower lip shaking her head. She starts to cry and puts her hands to the patio.

"I'd been in love with Dean Winchester for a few years now. I just always thought you saw me as kid Bella. I never thought you'd ever see anything more in me."

What did she just say?

"You say a few years… What about this Edward guy?"

She half smiles.

"I was in love with him or so I thought. What I felt for you though was different and deeper. I honestly just never dreamed you'd see me that way Dean."

"Huh…" I say in thought but got that shitty Dean smile on my face. One I don't deserve.

So baby girl's in love with this son of a bitch?


	8. Crazy For You

Chapter 8 (I do not own anything) **Read and Review…**

Bellapov

I sit here in the shower as it all comes together. At times I feel like a monster or even a demon myself. I find comfort in pulling my knees up to my chest and letting the scolding water hit upon my back reminding me I am indeed alive. I don't even know where to begin… Things just feel so out of place so overwhelming. It's amazing how much can change within such little time. I miss Charlie. I miss him so fucking much I feel like there's a constant hole in my heart. Like Dean Charlie was the one person in this world I know would have believed me he would have never turned his back on me. I loved my dad at times he was like a best friend he understood me he never pushed me for anything other than what I wanted in life. That bitch took him away from me and she still lurks about somewhere just waiting for her chance to swipe me up and taunt me some more. All because of Edward killing James and now… I don't even dare think it, it makes me ill. It hurts so much I ache all over I feel like I'm suffocating.

And now this…

Dean Winchester…

I wince as I think about what he did to me, the look of complete hatred on his face. I thought him to be a demon he acted as though one. He wasn't my Dean… I bury myself into my knees. Why Dean? Yet frighteningly enough I understand why he did it. I think I would have too if given the fucking change to be the giver of pain rather than the bearer to be able to express that humiliation and anger out! I couldn't walk by the time he was done with me… so much ire… my Dean. I tried to plead and beg for him to stop. To let him know who I was but the more I tried the more the stitches tore at my lips I still feel the pain of the flesh upon my lips ripping everytime I wanted to scream or holler out. I had to endure everything without calling out I had to bear it all in silence. To find out it was only because we loved one another… I lean over and puke at the thought. It if it was me. What if it was the other way around… I'd want to truly die if I knew I'd hurt him. I look to the bathroom door in thought knowing Dean was out on the patio with Sam drinking a beer. I knew what he'd done had killed him. I want to hate him I want to never see him again! But I can't because I know what that place does to you. I know how it fucks with your mind.

So many times wanted to plead to let Edward die after all that I could bear no more, it was so tempting to beg for his death instead of my torture. I felt like the worst person for thinking such a thing about someone I loved. How cruel and evil can I be? But that was the difference they were just thoughts… I sucked it up every fucking ounce! But I return I even risk getting killed by the FUCKING VOLTURI! For him! Only to find within the time he'd fallen for another. He'd joined the red eyed bastards and he looked upon me as though I was nothing more than a joke. He'd this other gorgeous vampire about his lap. He called her Heidi. He looked upon her with longing like he had once for me. But the difference was he held her differently with more longing and desire than he ever showed me. He wasn't reserved with her. I was nothing… just as my fears with him always were he only proved them to be right.

I force myself to get up and finish showering knowing the boys will worry. We had all slept late because of last night's discovery. Neither Dean nor I knew how to react to one another and still don't things are awkward. We're talking but it's like at a safety range. We know how we feel for the other but considering everything it's hard to know where we stand now. Honestly where do we go from here? How do we act? What do we say or do? The look of guilt resides on his face everytime he looks at me he hardly touches me and I know why. But I scrub my hair and rinse off thinking about everything. It'll take sometime to heal the two of us. But if we continue to deny everything doesn't that just let the fucking bastards that did this to us win? If I decide to hate him and never get over or forgive Dean for what he did that's exactly what they would want and expect. They wanted us to continue to suffer even in life as if death's suffering wasn't enough. They want me to hate him they want him to hate himself and punish himself for what he'd done. And he will… Dean will punish himself like no other. I know that man just about as much as anyone except maybe Sammy. He tries to hide it with his macho attitude, his bad mouth, how he pushes women away even one he really liked. Dean has a big fucking heart and deep down he's a fucking mess of emotions. He's been through so much and started off so young. Dean had to grow up before his time. He was no longer truly a kid by the age of 6 or 7. The weight of the world rested on his shoulders and as it was then and even now he always looked out for Sammy. Now here he is with another person to look after. When does someone come and rescue Dean? Where is his shoulder to cry on? Where does he turn when he finally fucking falls?

I step out of the shower and dry off and wrap the towel around me. I wipe the steam of the mirror with my hand. I promised myself as I looked upon the mirror that through everything Dean and I had been through, that I too would be that person for him as he is for me. I will be his rock in order to do that I have to rebuild, start over and move on with my life. Leave all those behind that turned their backs on me there's nothing else I can do about it. I think of my mother and Phil. I wanted to lash out and destroy everything in sight on how much my mother had truly hurt me she ripped out my heart.

But I think about the man that beat the living shit out of me in Hell and a smile forms on my face because even through going through that I still love Dean Winchester heart and soul.

* * *

Sammypov

My brother didn't sleep all damn night he just sat there. I don't even know how he still stands without collapsing. I think he damn near cried all night hell I swear he only got worse once she'd gone to her room and he was out of sight from her. He admitted to me that they both loved each other and I think if anything this made it even worse on him. To know that he'd beat the living hell out of that poor girl she had to watch him do it and she was in love with him and visa versa.

Damn… I feel for them both. That's a lot to stomach and honestly I don't even know how they do. But that's one thing I can say about the both of them. They are hard to take down at any given situation I've even seen it with Bella she's a tough girl. But the both of them are going to need some major TLC if anything though I think they need each other more than ever rather than this letting them pull them apart I wish they'd both just say fuck it and go for it. They're made for each other! If there ever was a woman that could put up with Dean Winchester it'd be Bella Swan. That girl knows him inside out and she never let him walk all over her and what I love most about her is she brings out the truth in him. I notice he has a hard time hiding things or lying to her and when he does he hates it to the point where he makes himself sick.

I planned to give them sometime alone tonight anyhow. Besides I had a date… and it's all thanks to Bella and her advice. A very hot date at that I owe Bella one for sure…

* * *

Deanpov

"Where you going?"

"Date…"

"You got a date on our vacation?"

"Yep."

"Who?"

"Who do you think?"

"That blonde?"

He smiles.

"Wow you like owe baby girl something fierce."

He laughs.

"Yeah I do."

He cocks a brow my ways he buttons his shirt.

"So what are you and Bella going to do?"

I sigh.

"Take it easy I suppose…"

He nods.

"Don't let em win Dean…"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

I sigh yet again knowing I did know. But it was hard with the new knowledge I didn't deserve to touch her and was afraid if I even tried she'd cringe hell how could she not?

"We'll see Sam."

He nods and grabs the keys and wallet.

"Guess we're not going anywhere." I smart seeing as how he's leaving us stranded.

"That's kind of the plan Dean. I don't' think you two need to go anywhere."

He says and is out the door.

I shake my head on this and am beginning to realize I'm actually fucking nervous as hell at the idea of being left alone with her something I've never felt around her but then again this is all a lot to take in. I feel as though a funnel is going off in my head.

I clear my throat as she comes out in her swimsuit.

"You want anything to drink?"

She shakes her head and grabs the sunscreen applying it to herself. I hear her stomach growling and realize neither of us has eaten.

"I think we should order some room service before you hit the beach."

She nods. I raise up to call us something in but she's trying to get her back with the sunscreen as she looks in the mirror. I swallow it back and make my way over and gently as hell take the sunscreen from her hand and she moves her hair over as I get her back. The flashes of me beating on this poor girl hit as I lotion her down. I wince as if I was beating on her now. That lump forms and I make myself pull away once I'm done.

"Thank you."  
I nod knowing I couldn't speak not without losing it yet again. I reach for the phone and my hand shakes uncontrollably. I press the buttons but keep hitting the wrong damn ones. I start over and over trying to call this one damn number to have us some food sent up. I feel her hand clasp around mine and the phone. She takes the phone out of my hand and places it down. She takes my hand and she props herself on the table in front of me. Those damn brown eyes of hers look upon me as she runs her other hand through my hair. I shake my head knowing I don't even deserve this. I lay my head in her lap and pull her closer to me. Neither of us say anything we just stay like this for a few moments. Every once in a while I feel her hand move about my locks of hair. However her tummy growls yet again. I raise up and once again try to call.

"What do you want to eat baby girl?"

"Whatever you're having is fine."

I order us something as simple as cheeseburgers and fries. We eat in silence and look to one another off and on. Once Bella is done she goes and brushes her teeth and I hear her gurgling and decide to do the same before we hit the beach. We both rather blush however as I walk in on her adjusting her breast in her swimsuit. She blushes all to hell and I tried to advert my eyes quickly but I still managed to catch some nipple...

"Sorry…" I say as my head is turned.

"I should have shut the door for that. It's my fault."

"I should have waited till you were out."

We both stand there with red faces and both clear our throats as we walk away from the situation. Whilst I try not to get a rocking hard on even through all the stress of everything Bella's hot as hell and all that did was make my imagination run wild with what I just saw. I splash myself with some cold water and talk down the beast below last thing I want is to come out with a hard on and only prove what an even bigger dick I am.

I grab our towels and we head out.

"So where's Sammy?"

I grin.

"He's on a date."

"Oh is that so?"

"Yep and he owes you one big time."

"Does he now?"

"Yep he's going out with that chick you pointed him out to."

She softly giggles.

"That's cool maybe he'll get him some."

I laugh.

"Maybe…"

That's my Bella I'd swear she was a Winchester sometimes.

Bella lays down her towel and sits down she starts drawing things I the sand and then erasing them. However my attention went to the guys that were here yesterday I notice they're looking over here laughing and pointing to my girl. I try to ignore it not wanting anymore fucking drama especially when Bella and I are already on eggshells. I roll my eyes though as yet another one of the bastards is making his way over and laughing as the others watch him. They've no clue who they're fucking with. She continues to draw in the sand but I know she knows he's kneeling beside her. I see her rolling her eyes under those shades of hers.

"So is it really true?"

"Is what true?" She asks as if bored.

"That you were locked away in some looney bin?"

"Actually it's just my best pick up line. I like the freaks."

I smirk at this as I look on out to the beach pretending to mind my own business.

"Really?"

"Yeah I'm crazy like that."

"Hmm so what were you in for really?"

"It's a long story."

"It's ok darling just curious."

"Well you see I got a bit of a temper… I don't like it when strange men come up to me with the intention to poke some fun at my expense. I can hear what you and your shithead friends are saying." She whips her shades off and looks him in the eyes. "Leave me the fuck alone or I'll show you just way I was in the bin!" He cocks a brow shaking his head.

"You're a crazy bitch you know that!"

Now "D" snaps up.

"Not as crazy as I am motherfucker!" I pop him in the face.

"NO ONE EVER CALLS MY BABY GIRL A BITCH. YOU GOT THAT YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!"

Of course now his friends are coming to his defense. Two of them come after me as I shove one to the ground the other punches me in the face. Baby girl grabs him by the locks of his hair and slugs the shit out of him and then kicks him once he's down. The other guy that had macked on her yesterday shoves Bella down and they've just unleashed the devil inside me. I help her up and look her over and shove her behind me I pile dive this jackass to the ground and swing like there's no tomorrow.

"Get off him you bastards!" Bella yells as they rip me off the prick and start punching me in the gut.

Before long we hear the sirens of the beach police and everyone is staring at us.

"The pussies start to hurry off as the police make their way over."

"Let me do all the talking baby girl."

"Dean your face!"  
"I'm fine just let me handle this."

She nods.

"I pull the police to the side and explain how they were messing with my girl only I make it sound even worse than what it was put a little sexual harassment in there and they're high tailing it to go find these guys. Of course that and I gave fake names."

Once they leave to find these idiots. I make my way back over to Bella who's ironically laughing.

"What are you laughing about baby girl?" I say with a grin.

"Everything I think."

"Is that so?" She nods and continues to giggle as she grabs her bottled water and starts to pour some of it over my lip where it got busted up.

"You sure can still brawl the way I remember Winchester."

I chuckle a bit.

"You got some fight in you to baby girl."

I sigh though as I look down and see the jackass scrapped up her knee and elbow pretty good shoving her down. I have her lay down on the towel and ironically we're both doctoring each other up.

"Some vacation huh?"

She laughs.

"Well I'll take this any day over the other two places I just came from." She hints.

She winces as I clean off her scrapes. Bella stands back up and starts walking towards the beach.

"Where you off to?"

"Gonna swim it off."

"That's gonna burn like Hell."

"And we both know what that's like, don't we?" She turns with a mischievous grin.

Ah, damn… does she even realize how mad she drives me? She makes her way into the water. I can't stop the grin on my face this girl man I swear… I sigh and throw my shirt off and join her.

"Decided to join?"

"Well I figured if you're going to become shark bait with those wounds I might as well join ya."

"Is that so?"

I nod and brave it up as I dunk under and feel the salt hit my face. I come back up in a growl. Bella's biting her lower lip laughing at me.

"Not very nice."

She grabs my hands and turns with her back towards me and wraps them around her waist. I take in a breath and rest my head on her shoulder.

"So you think my little bro is doing ok on his date?"

I feel her move in laughter.

"I'm sure he's doing just fine."

I nod against her shoulder and this thing comes over me and I know I can't stop even if I wanted to. I start to kiss long her neck and shoulder and breathe her in like a drug. She leans further back against me. I can't help the moan that escapes my lips as I feel her rear against me. I work my way in front of her keeping my hands about her waist. I've never had tighter shorts in my life. I bring my lips to hers and her comes our first kiss and I wasn't sure if I was going to live through it. The both of us couldn't seem to stop in fact as we keep going my hands go straight to her ass as I pulsate against her like the dirty dog I am and her legs lift up and wrap around my waist. I growl and force myself to stop knowing if we don't I'm going to take her right here which would probably end us up in the slammer for the night.


	9. De Ja Vu

Chapter 9 (I do not own anything) _**Read and Review please!**_

Deanpov

We sleep in the same bed under the covers but fully clothed. I've my arm about her waist and my chest against her back. She feels so good I had to keep other ideas at bay. I knew we needed to take things carefully. But I saw no harm in us sleeping together it wouldn't be the first time it seemed to be our thing just finding comfort in one another holding each other passing out only now there was much more to it. We knew how each other felt so for once we hold each other tighter. This time I can actually kiss upon her and breathe her in without feeling like a pervy jackass. But let's face it the man down stairs certainly has no problem reminding the both of us I'm a perv.

I hear her giggling softly as I'm holding her and knew what it was about anyway but wanted to entertain the notion anyhow.

"What's so funny baby girl?"

"Just wondering if that's a banana in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

I raise a brow at this but am grinning. I kiss along her neck and shoulders.

"Very happy to see you."  
"Good because if it was the other well ew…"

We both laugh. She rolls over facing me tormenting me further with her cleavage sticking out of her tank top.

"Dean?"

"Yes baby?"

I say but can't help but to softly run a finger along between her breasts.

"Who got you out of Hell?"

"I didn't know at first but later I found out it was an angel name Castiel."  
"An angel?" She smirks.

"Yep sounds pretty out there huh? You'll meet him I'm sure soon enough. He's a bit out there though just to warn you. He doesn't quite think the way we do."

"Huh…"

"And how about you baby girl?"

"I don't know how I got out. They try to keep you there even after your sentence or at least they did with me. I remember trying to run as they were letting me out of the cell and were going to place me back on the rack. I was screaming about how I'd already done my time and they grab me and are dragging off with me. All I remember is waking up and I was in the middle of the road with an 8 wheeler heading right for me I had to do a tuck and roll off into a ditch just to get away in time."

"Jesus Bella."

"Where'd you appear when you returned?"

"Ugh the ground like fucking buried beneath the earth type bullshit."

"So like "The Crow"."

I laugh. Good movie…

"Yeah baby girl like The Crow only much more handsome."

She softly laughs and runs a hand along my face. She sighs and presses her lips together.

"Ever think that God's a big jerk?"

I laugh.

"All the time baby."

"I mean it's apparent he exist there's more than enough proof. I've meet Lucifer but where is he? Where is he when needed? I know that's a shitty thing to say Dean perhaps I've lost my faith somewhat… Ironic considering you were saved by an angel."

"Lucifer huh?"

She nods with a grimace.

"Luey and I are like this…" She taunts with a bit of darkness when she crosses her fingers.

She starts laughing about something.

"What is it?"

"At times he actually acted like he gave a damn. I think Lucifer's a bit Bipolar."

"I've not had the pleasure."

"Wait you were in Hell and never saw him?"

"Not that I know of."

"Interesting."

"So did you seem him often?"

She closes her eyes for a moment and raises.

"Damn near everyday." She says and puts her elbows to her knees as she sits Indian style upon the bed.

"He was the one trying to get me to stop my deal to make another deal with him."

She laughs.

"So many times I wanted to give in and say yes let him die save me get me out of here. But I didn't. He showed me what Edward had done about everything but I didn't want to believe it I thought it all to be a trick on Lucifer's side so he could get me to do what I wanted. The bastard actually cried at one point Dean. Lucifer shed a few tears on my behalf when I wouldn't break the bastard… I was even madder a him for pretending to give a damn."

So she'd the honor of meeting the king of hell himself? To be honest it almost sounds like Luey as she calls him had a bit of a crush or some sick notion with Bella. The idea made me sick.

"So how'd you come about making a deal?"

I'd read something in one of my dad's journal's once about how to call a crossroad demon. Alice had come to tell me that Edward was going to have himself offed by the Volturi. She wanted to try and get there before they could only I feared we'd never get there in time. So I dig a hole in the dead center of a set of crossroads and buried a box containing a picture of myself wishing to make the deal, some graveyard dirt, and a bone from a black cat. Just as it said sure enough one appeared. Shortly after I was dragged away by some invisible hounds and my hell began from there.

"Jesus Bella just promise me you'll never ever make a deal again."

"Same to you."

We both sigh and I kiss her forehead. We just look to one another for a few moments.

"Think we'll ever be normal baby girl?"

She smiles.

"I hope not."

"That's my girl."

She bites her lower lip.

"Do I even want to know how you got the bone of a black cat?"

She sighs.

"Not my finest moment I assure you and I'm wishing I'd have made the deal for the cat instead. Hell it might have been more appreciative and loyal."

Thus, proving how dark the two of us really are as we laugh on this. She lays back down and buries her head into my chest. Before either of us realizes it we're out.

I wake up to the sound of Sam' tossing his keys down and locking the door behind him.

"So how'd it go?"

He just grins. Dirty dog…

"You?" I shake my head wide eyed and put a finger to my lips.

He looks to the lump next to me and softly chuckles but nods.

"That you Sammy?"

"Yep."

"Did you get you some?"

He laughs.

"Now why do you wanna know if my little bro got laid?"

I see her shrug under the covers.

"Just do… I'm odd like that."

We both laugh.

"Well did you or not?"

"Yeah Bells."

"Awesome."

"I'm heading to the shower." Sam calls before leaving the room.

I get under the covers with Bella facing her.

"You got a bit of a naughty side to you don't you?" I whisper.

She just smiles and shrugs. Damn…

"Huh…" I say curiously.

I grab her and pull her over closer to me. We start kissing and rubbing against each other. I honestly felt like I was about to get off just doing this alone. She'd not a clue just how damn sexy she was or how hard she made me. Grrr…

"I better stop before a make a mess…" I hint and she starts to laugh.

"Oh what kind of mess." She taunts once more and rubs herself against me once more before she gets out of the bed.

"Hell woman!" I pretend to scold as she heads to the fridge.

"Watch it Winchester…"

"Oh I am." I say as I fall back against my pillow and watch her bend over digging for something in the fridge.

I force myself out of the bed but have an embarrassing display of ultimate wood. She nearly chokes on her orange juice.

"It's your fault."

"OH it is?"

"Yes mam."

"Guess we'll have to stop making out huh."

I shake my head and make my way into the kitchen. I pretend I'm going to get something from the fridge but grab her instead and place her on the counter. We start kissing yet again. I was finding myself wishing Sam was still gone. I wasn't sure how far it would go but damn I'd take it as far as she'd let me. I take a chance before Sam makes his way out. I gently glide my hands up her tank top and feel around. She surprises me by arching her back as if just me doing this alone was sending her into orbit. Hell it was for me. We hear the shower cut off and I clear my throat taking my hand out from her tank.

"To be continued…" I say with a wink and help her back down.

Bella grabs the orange juice to put it back up and it slips out of her hand she tries to catch it and it breaks slicing the shit out of her hand. The way she reacts is just proof that we still have a ways to go. She bows back like she got socked in the gut and she winces and covers her face.

"Hey…"

Sam comes in at that point and see's the mess and Bella huddled into a corner covering her face bleeding all over the place. I slowly approach her and she's shaking.

"You alright there Bells?" Sam asks softly.

She nods but keeps her face covered.

"Just a little spilt orange juice baby girl its ok."

I gently pick her up to get her away from the glass and place her on the counter.

"Gonna need that first aid kit Sam."

He nods and goes to get it. I take her hand and cut on the sink and start washing it off to see just how bad it is. I'm thankful to see that it's bleeding out more than it's actually cut. Since it was her palm it looks worse than it really is. I grab the antibiotic cream and wrap some gauze around it and some plastic wrap around it so that she can still get it wet is she wants to swim.

"I'm sorry…" She says and Sam and I exchange the same glance.

"Just a little mess hun we got it." Sam says softly and starts to pick it up.

She sees the blood on the floor and winces again and grabs at her gut. I knew then what it was. Hell flashbacks. I get her out of there quickly as Sam continues to clean it up. I get her outside on the patio and rub her back with little circles as she leans over the patio fence.

"I can still smell it." She says and I pull the patio door shut.

That's the thing to I knew what she was talking about. Once you leave you continue to smell and taste that copper taste of blood even now I find myself sensitive to it. Sam opens the door after a while. The smell of bleach hits and I nod to him gratefully.

"All gone." He smiles.

"Thank you." She says but is still a bit shaky.

"Why don't we go out tonight have a few drinks eat somewhere and hit the beach when we get back?" Sam suggests.

"That sounds fine with me."

Bella nods and heads to the shower.

"Damn poor girl she looks as though she's going to freak."

"I know…"

"She seemed to be doing so much better."

"She was but you and I both know what sort of road this is. You had to help me remember I was a fucking basket case."

He nods.

"And she's far more sensitive and this is very fresh she just got out."

"So did you two?" He hints.

I shake my head looking to the bathroom.

"I might be a son of a bitch and a horn dog but this is baby girl. We've come close but I want to be careful about how far I push this. I don't want to hurt her more than she already is."

Sam nods.

"Is my big brother finally growing up? Could it be true?"

"Shut up… Bitch."

He chuckles.

"I figured some getting her out would do her some good besides we only have a couple more days."

I sigh in thought as he says this.

"Hey Dean…"  
"Yep?"

"What are we going to do with her when you know…"

I shrug.

"Hell if I know Sam all I know is wherever she goes we go."

"So what hotel after hotel?"

I say nothing not sure what to say because I honestly didn't know what to do with her. I just knew I couldn't leave her behind.

"I think she should meet Cas and Bobby."

I grin at this.

"Bobby'd try to steal her away hell Sam."

He laughs.

"You're right but she might choose him over you as well."

"Nah not my baby girl…"

"This would kill dad you know… first you then her? I wonder what he'd say or think?"

I swallow back in thought.

"He'd say something along the same lines told me about you. You make sure nothing happens to her! You better watch after her Dean!" I say in my best John voice.

He laughs.

"It'd kill him…" I say softly looking once again to the bathroom door.

"Yeah…"  
My brother and I both sit in silence and I knew we were both thinking of dad at that point. Bella comes out and I'm about to hit the shower myself now. My jaw once again hits the ground like the big bad wolf as she comes out in a black mini dress and black knee high boots.

"Damn Bells…" Sam says and she blushes.

I swallow back and choose my words carefully or I thought I had…

"Holy Hell baby girl."

She grins and does this cute little curtsy thing.

"So you like?"

"Like?" I chuckle nervously and hurriedly make my way to the bathroom before I say or do something incredibly stupid such as hump her leg.


	10. Bed Of Roses

Chapter 10 (I don't own anything) **Read and Review please thanks!**

Deanpov

"Nice one baby girl. Drink up Sammy boy."

"She's got to be cheating somehow."

"You hear that baby girl he's accusing you of cheating."

She laughs as Sam takes his shot and misses.

"What the hell!"

"You suck at beer pong!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Bella finally misses her first shot and Sam's damn near intoxicated.

"Guess that'll teach you to challenge my girl."

He half laughs.

"Shut up."

"Good job Bells." He says and seems to be looking over at someone.

I turn around and laugh.

"Well hell Sam."

Bella smiles as she sees her now as well. And actually do something that's so far removed from who I am. I wink at Bella and take her hand leaving Sam the table for this blonde he'd been with last night.

"Wanna dance?"

"Dean Winchester dances?"

"Nope not ever."

I say and it was the damn truth I don't do that kind of shit but for some reason with her I wanted to. It was the perfect excuse to have her pressed up against me in that short little dress of hers.

"I don't dance either actually…"

We both laugh.

"Well I guess we're breaking the rules tonight huh?"

She blushes as I drag her onto the bar dance floor. I grin as Bon Jovi's "Bed Of Roses" begins to play.

"Now if I didn't know any better I'd had sworn you set this up." She says and I feel her giggling against me.

I smile and kiss the top of her head.

"I assure you I'm actually completely innocent this time. Who knows baby maybe this is our song."

"So we have a song now?"

"Why not we're breaking all the other rules just change blonde to brunette and there we go."

"Hmmm well I like it."

Damn this girl… Just her against my chest drives me insane. I look over to see this girl and Sam going at it hot and heavy in the booth and I nudge Bella. She looks over and softly laughs.

"Give him some peace Dean."

"I am."

We'd spent all day just about the area. We took Bella to eat then we did some shopping around even went to some souvenir shops. We hadn't even been to the beach yet we just came back to the hotel and decided to try this little bar that was connected to it. It wasn't so bad really.

"Hey you wanna get out of here? Walk around the beach or something?"

To be honest it looked as though my brother was going to need the hotel room for a bit. I give him the nod as I put my arm around Bella's shoulder and we head out of the bar. There's a few little guy codes we've come up with when we're on hunts or just out and about, especially when it's involving women. I walk her to the docks and we look out watching the waves. I wrap my arms around her and rest my head on her shoulder. At one point she turns around and wraps her arms around my neck and just leans against me. This is how we stay for a while just holding one another.

This continues until I hear her softly crying. I pull back looking her over.

"What's wrong baby girl."

She drops her hands and walks back towards the water with her back to me. She places her hands on the rails as if for balance.

"Hey…" I walk over and put a hand along her back.

"This just kind of scares me Dean."

"What does baby?"

"This, us… I just…"

I sigh knowing damn well what she meant.

"Honestly Bella I'm right there with you. I'm scared all to hell."

She nods and wipes her eyes.

"I'm a mess Dean and I'm sorry for that. I'm trying though I really am."

"I'm well aware of what we're facing darling. I also know the last son of a bitch that had your heart ripped out plum out of your chest. I just want you to know that whatever battle we face I'm not walking out on you or giving up. I'm a very stubborn man and you can't get rid of me I don't care what kind of crazy you try to throw at me. I love you Bella. I'm going to do everything in my power to make this work and to help you get through this."

I take her hand and we make our way off the docks and walk around the beach a bit more. Halfway back to the hotel Bella leans against my shoulder and I come to a stop and turn to her. I lift up her chin with my fingers and zealously kiss her. Her arms once again go around my neck. We both can't seem to break away. My hands find the end of her dress and I lift it up running a hand along her thigh and up to her rear. No one was around so I decided to see how far we could take it.

I lift up her leg as we continue to make out. God damn I wanted her so bad it was unreal. But there was one problem. Sam was in the hotel already and I'd no clue if they were done or just starting or what. I doubted Bella wanted our first time to be on the beach or in the back of my Impala, even though both ideas had me just as hard. I growl out in frustration as I place her leg back down and try to come to a stop. But I wanted to pull those panties of hers to the side and take her right here.

Once again this girl continues to floor me. She takes my hand with a mischievous grin about her.

"You still carry condoms in your wallet?"

Um what?!

"Um yeah and how did you know about that?"

She laughs.

"I just did." She keeps going and is leading me to the docks again only we go underneath this time.

"Right here?" I question in disbelief yet I'm about rip through my damn pants this is like the hottest thing ever.

She nods almost shyly and bites upon her lower lip.

"Unless you don't want to Dean."

"Did those words just come from your mouth baby girl? Hell…" Don't want to? This is Dean Winchester and the girl of my dreams of course I want to!

I don't even give her another chance to get a word in. I pin her against one of the pillars. We go back to kissing and this hot heavily animalistic every illegal I public display of affection so to speak. We both look around as we prepare for the real deal. I wanted to see as much of her though I could but wanted to do it in a way that if we got caught she could hurry and fix herself modestly. So I start off kissing along her shoulders and I lower the shoulders of her dress straps exposing her breathtaking breast to me. I look to her with a raised brow and she softly laughs.

I couldn't resist I take it upon myself to lick and suck upon them while I work into a position and guide her on me. A soft moan escape her lips I come back up with a smile and kiss her pounding her against this pillar and feeling how wet she's getting as I continue. I lift up her dress enough so I can make out what's going on below and see myself inside that little mound of hers that's nicely shaved and I almost blew my load right there it was so incredibly hot just watching that alone. This girl had no clue how freaking smoking she was everything about her drove me completely insane. Her body was beyond perfect making it so hard to last.

"I'm not going to last much longer." I hint behind a moan.

She nods and arches her back exposing her breast in such a way that I'm gone that was it. I moan out in a finish thankful no one was around because I knew it was loud enough to give us away if so. She looks around blushing and I knew it was because of my vocals.

I chuckle against her and kiss along her neck and shoulder as I pull out and we both quickly adjust and I get rid of my personal issues as well. Afterword we both lay in the sand she lays against my chest and I put my arm around her as we look to the stars and listen to the waves crashing in. I kiss the top of her head and couldn't think of anywhere else I'd rather be then right here. I soaked it in knowing how crazy our life really was not just with my girl and all she was going through but in general and she too was about to learn. I just hoped it didn't cause her to fall back in her health progress rather than move forward.

"I love you crazy girl."

I feel her laugh against me.

"I love you too."


	11. Pulling A Dean

Chapter 11 (I don't own squat) **Read and Review pretty please thanks and I'm sorry I'm not getting my stories out as fast as usual trying though. My Lucifer might be a bit different and slightly more off hinge in this story wanted to take things a different route. **

Deanpov

"Hey…"

"Hey dorks…"

I blink awake and see Sam leering over me I look over and see Bella against my chest still out.

"Damn have you too slept out here all night?"

"Huh…" I say raising up gently trying to stir Bella.

She raises as well and looks around as the sun is already up and the beach is becoming somewhat crowded. She starts laughing.

"Oops." She says as I lift up and help her to raise.

"You two are something else. Watch it you might get crabs."

"Funny bitch aren't you."

He laughs as we follow him back towards the hotel.

"I figured it was something when I got up this morning and Casey went on home but you two never showed."

"Casey huh?"

"So that's her name."

He grins. I take Bella's hand as we make it back to the hotel and make our way inside.

"You can have the shower first baby girl."

She smiles and pecks me on the lips. As she leaves the room however Sam cuts me that look and that grin.

"So…"

I shake my head and knock him upside his.

"Ha! I knew it! Damn and on the beach?!"

I snicker to myself and sit down at the table.

"Huh… She really is a bit of a wild girl."

"Shut your trap Sam."

He laughs.

"Have you come clean about what she's expect when we leave tomorrow?"

I grimace. Fuck I had sex with her and didn't come clean yet! SHIT! What the hell? I look to Sam in a panic.

"Oh no…"

"DEAN!"

"I know. I know God Damn It!"

This girl knew everything about me but that I was a hunter. Charlie was a hunter and so was John they hunted alongside of Bobby but everyone band together even us boys to keep Bella protected from that life and knowledge. Which also had me wondering how the hell did a vampire take Charlie Swan out? Was he really caught that off-guard. Charlie was one tough son of a bitch much like our father. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact he'd not been a hunter since Bella was little. He'd gave all that up for his family. He wanted a normal life, much like Sam. I remember my father being a bit upset with Charlie for that and felt a bit betrayed when Charlie retired himself. But part of me saw in my father's face his understanding. At times I was jealous of Bella in the sense that Charlie had moved on with his life and wanted to raise his family and focus on Bella. Now this was going to suck something fierce because Bella knew about Charlie and John but she didn't know about me or Sam… Little was she aware that we had followed in their footsteps and she still yet to meet Castiel or Bobby which was something we'd be doing before anything else.

Sam continues to give me that disappointed look as he turns on his laptop. I run my hands along my face. I'm so screwed and I'm such an ass. Bella comes out in a pair of blue jean shorts that make my mouth water and a deep red spaghetti strapped tank top that should be illegal it was so form fitting. Idiot… Jerk… I was so freaking mad at myself.

I grab my bag and make my way to the bathroom but first softly grab her by the arm.  
"You and I need to talk later ok baby girl?"

She nods and I watch as she goes and sits by Sam.

How much can I screw up this relationship? Wasn't beating the shit out of her in Hell enough? You DICK! I hop in the shower and start to think of how to tell her and how to not get my ass kicked about not telling her before last night. But then all this mixed about I kept thinking about last night and the damn monster below starts to think about last night as well.

"Hell no you're being punished buddy… Both of us…"

Once I finish I step out and throw on something my nerves completely shot now because it's hard enough to tell her as it is. I've no clue how she'll react but to come clean after that milestone was a low fucking blow. I come back out and see Sam and Bella laughing about something on the laptop.

"What are you two goofing around with?"

I walk over and see them watching some sort of YouTube video with dancing cats.

"Sam! Don't get baby girl into that silly crap."

"It's cute Dean." She says shrugging.

"Ugh."

"Don't be such a putz."

"Yeah Dean don't be such a putz."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"How bout we go eat hang out around town a bit then hit the beach making a day of it?"

"Sounds good."

My plan was to get Bella alone maybe while we were swimming later on and tell her then. Either way it was going to suck. I wanted to hold her hand, kiss on her or pull her into my lap but refrained knowing after what I pulled last night I didn't deserve to. Her and Sam start this paper napkin football game at the table the waitress cutting us dirty looks everytime she came to ask if we needed anything else. Bella starts mimicking her expressions and attitude as we finish our food. Sam and I are dying. As we go to leave I lay down a tip.

"You're way to nice Dean that woman doesn't even deserve a dollar." She says.

She won't be thinking that later… I just wink and we head to a nearby mall and chill out before heading to the beach.

Once we get to the hotel we all get our swimsuits on and my gut starts to turn on me somewhat and I become more nervous. Ugh and why does she have to be that sexy… I think as she's walking in front of me already heading towards the water.

"Hey… give us a few will ya?" I hint towards Sam and he nods.

"No prob."

I nod and follow Bella out.

"Sam afraid of a little water?"

I grin.

"Yeah he's a pussy like that."

She laughs and looks back over at Sam waving her hand about. He waves back and kicks back on his towel putting his shades on.

She then goes to put her arms around my neck but I grab them stopping her. I don't deserve that though I desperately craved her touch.

"Baby girl I need to come clean about something."

She looks confused and rather hurt that I placed her hands back down.

"I did something very wrong last night."

"Um ok… are you regretting last night?"

"Yes I mean…"

I grimace seeing the look on her face.

"Dean…" She says looking like I stabbed the shit out of her.

"It's not that kind of regret hell no baby just hear me out ok."

She nods again but her hands are shaking. I sigh and pinch the bridge of nose.

"Look I'm just going to spit it out and what I meant by regret about last night was I regret not telling you this before that."

"Before what?"

"You know how my father and your father were hunters?"

She nods.

"Well…" I look back to Sam for a moment as if a cry for help but knew I had to man up.

"Baby… Sam and I have rather fallen into that as well. That's what we do for a living. We travel around a lot and solve cases and hunt sup's baby girl just like your old man did and mine."

She sighs looking down to the water.

"I was afraid of that."  
"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't sure but I'd an idea that you two brothers had already followed that path."

I nod not sure what to say.

"So when do I expect to hear about the two of you then?"

"What sweetheart?"

"When do I learn that you two have passed on and I find myself completely alone because you and I both know how this will end?"

Damn it…

"I'm sorry baby girl I didn't mean to hurt you but…"

"For how long Dean?"

"I've been doing this for a few years actually I started out with my father. Sam joined me later."

She nods.

"I figured that when you weren't even shocked to hear about vampires, the crossroad demon etc… so what happened with Sam why did you make that deal Dean?"

"He died baby girl… Right in my fucking arms because of some demon son of a bitch named Azazel his sick games got my little brother killed."

She looks over to Sam then back to me.

"He died?"

I nod and her bottom lip quivers as she gasps out for air.

"So it's already happened… He died then you died… Fuck we've all died..."

She starts this hyperventilating thing. My arms go around her at that point.

"I'm sorry baby girl but yes it seems we've all already crossed that road."

"This is crazy shit you know that." She mutters behind tears.

"Sure do and that's not even half of it sweetheart there's so much more in this fucked up life that would make you shit your pants."

She nods against me.

"Look I want you to go with us but it's your choice about what you want to do. We travel all the time we never stay in one place for very long and we are always facing uncertain death and tons of other lovely bullshit, if you don't want this life though I perfectly understand. This right here was what I meant by regret… I should have come clean about this and my intentions with you. There is no home for us if you go with me and Sam that Impala is our home or the closest thing to it. You do not have to answer now. We leave tomorrow. If you decide to join us you can either chill out at the hotels or join us…"

"Join you?"  
I nod praying I don't regret giving her this option.

"Hunt with us? You've already been to Hell and back… So why not help us send some of those motherfuckers back where they belong?"

She half smiles at this but looks back down. Neither of us says anything else but she grabs my hands and wraps my arms around her as we stare out into the ocean. I kiss along her neck.

"I'm sorry for not coming clean sooner."

"It's ok Dean… You did now that's what matters but I won't lie either you should have told me before. If I was normal I'd have fucking slapped you embarrassed the hell out of you just now by storming off. I'd yell something like fuck you Dean Winchester I hope you go back to Hell." She says this but I look to see the smile on her face.

"But you're as fucked up as me baby girl?"

"Yes sir I am. So I'm sticking around you pain in the ass."

We both chuckle at this and realize just how insane our relationship really is yet even more insane for each other.

* * *

Bellapov

We let it go from there as I continue to think on this. We're tossing a Frisbee around and just focus on having fun with our last day here. I think about what it'd be like to go on without them. But I can't even fathom it the mere idea makes me ill to my stomach. Now that these boys are back in my life I can't picture it any other way and don't want to, especially when I look upon Dean. I love him so much that at times this feels unreal or like I can't breathe. My worst fear however is waking up and he's not there or that none of this is real and I'm back on the racks begging to break free.

Dean takes my hand as night falls and we head back to the hotel. I make my way to the shower. I towel off once I'm done and stand in front of the mirror and wipe the steam away from it so I can see as I brush my hair and teeth. I reach over for my hairbrush, when I look back into the mirror the familiar face and my heart stops. His blue eyes looking upon me in the mirror his blond hair, he runs a single hand along my arm causing my hair to rise. I close my eyes and open them I take in a breath seeing he's no longer there. I nod and force myself to finish brushing my hair and teeth but at a faster pace now.

You're not real. That wasn't real… I tell myself over and over.

I get dressed and practically run out of the bathroom. I felt as though I was suffocating. I head straight for the patio and take in a deep breath. I grip the railing so tight my knuckles are white.

"You ok baby girl?"

I nod.

I force my best smile and turn

"I'm fine just got to hot in the shower."

He nods but looks concerned. I get on my tiptoes and kiss him and make my way back inside. I think about it all and that somehow only further forced my decision even though I knew it was my imagination just like Victoria and Edward back at the Asylum. He too wasn't real…

I look to Sam and Dean as Sam's about to head to the shower himself now.

"I want to join you…"

None of us says another word the boys give me an approving nod and that's how it goes from there…


	12. Give Me Fuel

Chapter 12 (Don't own stuff or things) **Please Read and Review thank you!**

Deanpov

"Hmmm." I moan out as she's still asleep but her rear is pressing against me in a humping motion.

I wondered if she was having a sex dream if so I hoped I was the star at least. I bite my lip to keep from crossing my eyes as her bare rear yet again moves against my hard on from hell. Fuck it. I take the chance anyway and maneuver my body so I can make my way inside her. She was already nice and wet. I hear my name escape her lips and know I'm in the clear and won't get the shit beat out of me for this. I grin in thought and kiss along her neck and shoulder as I glide back and forth. She felt and smelt so good it was freaking unreal.

I reach around cupping her breast into my hands as I pick up pace. I could feel the pressure below and pushed to make it last as long as I could. That was the problem I swear this girl could make me cum just looking at her. I grit my teeth as she splashes her release against me and immediately after I let it all out as well. After I pull out and she rolls over biting her lower lip.

"Well good morning to you to."

I chuckle and put my arms around her kissing her lips.

"Damn good morning."

She leans into my chest and I begin to wonder if I can ever get enough of this. I'm like a damn lost pug when it comes to this girl. I hear Sam stirring around in the living room.

"You about ready to pack it up baby girl?"

She nods against me.

"Just let me jump in the shower Dean."

"Ok mind if I join I gotta shower too."

"What and see me naked?!" She mocks.

"This isn't your birthday suit right here baby girl?"

She grins and heads to the bathroom. I make my way inside and she's already under the water. I catch blurry image of her as the water runs down her. However when I slide the shower door open to step inside. I became stupid I mean stupider than usual. I gawked at this poor girl for a solid 5 minutes I believe flies could have flown in and out of my mouth multiple times. I get that we just had sex and I've see her naked but this was HOT! Her hair soaking wet the water running down her body and remains of soap bubbles washing down from her. The monster below reawaken so to speak. After she rinses her hair out she looks to me smiling.

"Well someone's happy."

I swallow back and nod.

"You ok there?"

I nod again and reach for the soap only to drop it. So I give up on that and go for the shampoo only as I reach for it I'm inches away from the sex goddess's mound and stare at it frozen. I hear Bella laughing causing me to finally raise.

"Hey there slugger…"

Damn. Damn. Damn… I'm getting to have sex with this? It's like a girl from a freaking porn mag hell better than that. I finally clear my throat.

"I think you're going to be the death of me no matter what hunts we face. One day I'm just going to look at you and kill over babe."

She grins.

"You think I'm kidding."

She steps out and lets me over. I watch as she takes a step out watching her wet rear make its way out and am sad I no longer have her to stare at and make a fool of myself.

I continue about my shower wondering what Bobby and Cas will think of her and visa versa but another thing crossing my mind is how to go about these hunts and keep her safe. Now that I have her I'm not losing her. It'll take an act of God himself to rip me away from her.

I make my way out wrapping a towel around me and can't stop the shit ass grin on my face as I hear my girl gurgling but she's gurgling the melody for "Sanitarium" By Metallica. Hell yeah! She narrows her eyes and spits as I fold my arms about.

"What?"

"You're like freaking Awesome you know that?!"

She laughs.

"And why is that?"

"Humming Metallica damn baby girl! I'm in awe right now!"

She laughs and pecks me on the cheek before stepping out. I brush my teeth and mouthwash and enter the room to see she's already dressed just getting the last few buttons of her shirt. She in short khaki shorts, black buttoned blouse and white converse. I put on my blue jeans and a black shirt with a hunter colored over shirt and my brown leather boots. We hear Sam fart from the other room. Bella start laughing.

"Jesus Sam!"

He chuckles.

"With all fairness I didn't think it'd be that loud when I let it go."

"Bitch."

He laughs again.  
"Sorry Bells."

"It's ok." She says laughing still.

"I'd burn those pants though." She says.

We both chuckle at this.  
"She's right sounded wet."

"Dean!" She scolds.

"That's so nasty."

We step out and Sam's on his laptop.

"I thought you were packing it up."

"Why?"

"Grrr. Come on Sam."

He shrugs but keeps playing on his damn laptop.

"Times a factor Sam."

He sighs and finally shuts down his laptop.

"Let's get baby girl some grub before we head out to Bobby's. We got a few days drive ahead of us." I warn her.

Sam and I grab the bags as we head out.

"You get shotgun hun I'll sit in back." Sam offers.

I give him the appreciation nod knowing we'll all have to adjust now but thankfully he too thought the world of Bella so I knew it wouldn't be too big of a deal.

I drive up to this café and order some pie. Bella looks to me oddly.

"Pie for breakfast?"

I nod as I stuff my face.

"Why not?"

She laughs and eats her pancakes as Sam chunks a grape at me.

"Loverboy here could eat pie anytime of the day no matter the situation."

"I remember that actually. You and Sam came over to visit and I made an apple pie for dessert for supper. Once supper was over and done I go to gather the pie from the fridge and you'd already ate it all you pig."

I laugh. Yeah she was pissed at me so was Charlie.

"I think dad wanted to kill you."

"What can I say baby girl you make a mean pie."

That was true to this girl could cook. Just thinking about her food made my mouth water. But then again there wasn't much she couldn't do.

"Shit…" I say in thought.

"What?"

"Tattoo…"

"Right…" Sam says.

"Tattoo?" She questions.

"To hunt with us baby girl you got to get this tattoo."

I show her.

"Oh so that's for hunting?" She runs a finger along it.

"In a way it stops possession."

"I just thought it was cute you two got matching tattoos." She winks and we laugh.

"Nah, there's a reason behind it.

"So where do we go to get this tattoo."

"Parlor."

"OK I want out…"

Sam and I look to one another alarmed but a grin forms on her face.

"Oh you two… I've been to Hell and back you honestly think a damn tattoo scares me?"

I grin shaking my head.

"Not at all baby."

We decide to get the tattoo after she meets Bobby. I wasn't sure how to go about her meeting Cas there was a few things I was concerned with. One he'd probably scare the living shit out of her because honestly when I first met the bastard he did. Well for one thing Bobby and I tried to kill him that probably didn't help. That and well Bella was a bit like me now in the sense that her faith wasn't really there anymore. We've been through too much to believe. Which sucks for Bella because she used to believe she'd get on to me for not having more faith but now she's got that same unsteady look in her eyes. We both felt forsaken through what we'd been through we both had the same question. Where was God? Where was he when we both kicked and screamed for mercy? To take us away from that terrible place.

I grab at my gut as a memory hits. I gasp out unintentionally and Sam and Bella both look to me concerned. I clear my throat and excuse myself to the bathroom. I lean over the sink washing my face. I remembered being harder on her because she didn't scream… For some reason her making no noise at all only further angered me it was as if she was feeling nothing. I pinch the bridge of my nose. They'd sewn her mouth shut. This poor girl couldn't even scream out while she was there! At least not while she was being tortured. She just had to endure it all with no release! How the fuck did she do it?! I look upon my hands with hatred. I'd spend the rest of my life hell even in death making this up to her.

I make my way back out and slide into the booth and pull her into me kissing the top of her head.

"You ok there?"

I nod but I really wasn't. I just couldn't believe what all she'd been through and that part of it was at my hands.

We hit the road and I slide in a Metallica tape since that was what my baby girl was gurgling to this morning. She laughs as I wink at her and turn up the music.

"You ready sweetheart?"

She nods

"Well here we go then you're about to find out what being a Winchester is all about."

As I say this though I take her hand and kiss it and say a million prayers hoping I'm doing the right thing.

* * *

Bellapov

I laugh as the boys start singing to "Give Me Fuel". I join in and wonder just what all is heading our direction and what this Bobby was like. The boys seem to think a lot of him. I wondered if he was anything like John or Charlie. I never dreamed I'd be following in my dad's footsteps. To be perfectly honest that life always scared the shit out of me. But now hell I don't think anything could truly phase me. I mean there's Lucifer but that's over and done and Victoria? Was she even real or was that all an illusion? The thing that creped me out was I actually felt Lucifer or thought I did in that bathroom it was all too familiar making my skin crawl as it did back in Hell.

I take in a breath and shake it all off. I'm not crazy… ok whom I trying to kid I'm fucking insane. I grin in thought as I continue to belt out the lyrics with Sam and Dean.

_**Gimme fuel, gimme fire, gimme that which I desire,  
Can't fight the need for speed,  
I'm loose, I'm clean, I'm burning lean and mean, and mean.  
Ignite the open trail,  
Excite, exhale, comin' on, hot from hell, yeah hot from hell.**_

That's kind of how I felt. Hot from hell. I wasn't going down without a fight visions or not.

_**Ooooh, on I burn**_

The heat the sweat that continuously poured from my body it burned my eyes and the blood from the torments would often blind me. It's not about literally being on fire it's about feeling like you're in a permanent sauna at the highest fucking temperature possible and your fucking gasping for air finding out you're locked inside. On earth you'd die within a matter of minutes. Not in Hell in Hell you keep living through it when you just want to die but then again you're already dead...

_**Quench my thirst with gasoline.**_

That's what it felt like on the racks. Nothing to quench your throat as it burns. Your throat continues to scorch like it's on fucking fire. You're lips ache and are chapped your tongue dry as hell. At times I couldn't even fucking swallow because of the blisters that would form from dehydration you find yourself wishing for death but you're already fucking dead… There is no release from the torment or release from the pain and no release from the emotions that scream and fight within you. You literally do feel like you've been drinking gasoline.

_**Gimme fuel, gimme fire, gimme that which I desire!  
FUEL!**_

"Freedom…"

As I say this softly this I didn't realize I had out loud and the way Dean looked upon me was like he completely understood why I said this and why at this part of the song. He nodded and took my hand.


	13. Bobby Singer

Chapter 13 (I don't own anything) **Read and Review please…**

Bellapov

"Well, well if it isn't the idjits!"

Dean smiled and hugged him patting his back. Sam did as well.

"What have you boys been up to?"

"Ah, you know Bobby same ole same ole?"

"And what do we have here?"

"This is Bella Swan Bobby, Bella this is Bobby Singer."

He grins and offers his hand.

"Now what's a pretty girl like you doing around these two knuckleheads?"

"This is my girl actually. She's going to be joining us."

"Your girl?"

Dean nods putting his arm around my waist.

"Huh Charlie Swan's little girl?"

He nods again.

"Well I'll be damned. You sure grew up."

"You've met her before."

"Long time ago she could barely walk."

"She still can't."

I hit Dean on the arm and Sam and Bobby laugh.

"So you knew my father?"

"Yes I've worked with him and John. How is Charlie by the way?"

I shake my head.

"He's passed on as well."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Good man…"

I nod and Dean takes my hand leading me to a chair where he pulls me into his lap.

"God damn vampire did it too Bobby."

"A vampire got Charlie Swan?"

Dean nods as they exchange glances. He runs his hand along my back as if to calm me. All I keep thinking about is that red haired bitch and how I wish I could watch her suffer.

"She's still alive somewhere out there…"

Bobby shakes his head. He reminded me a lot of Dean and Sam hell even of Charlie and John must be a hunter thing. He carried himself and talked a lot like them. Only he was older than Charlie and John had a bit of a beer belly, mustache, beard and wore a blue and white baseball cap and flannel jacket.

"Think she might be after you as well?"

"She does like a good game and is very patient…" I hint.

Bobby nods and looks to be in thought.

"Sam why don't you get us all a beer?"

Sam raises up and heads into the kitchen. Bobby's house was quit cluttered it even reminded me of a bachelor's home.

"So are you as good as your old man was with a gun?"

"I wouldn't say that but he has taught me or thing or two."

"So you're well aware of what you're getting yourself into?"

"Yes sir."

He stands up with his beer and hands me a gun.

"Let's go see what she's got."

My nerves were a bit shot I'd not done target practice in a couple years but I understood what Bobby was doing. He wasn't about to send me out with the boys and they have to spend the entire time pampering my ass and getting themselves damn near killed. But to be honest I was better with blades. I'll see what I could do.

As I follow Bobby and the boys out to the junk yard. Bobby turns back.

"So how's your mother?"

I just grin and shake my head.

"Don't even bring her up Bobby that' woman is something else."

"Is that so?"

"She and that piece of shit husband of hers." Dean snaps.

"Huh."

Bobby makes his way over to this old bookcase like thing and starts lining up some cans and bottles. I look to the gun and snap it open checking everything thoroughly. It wasn't that I didn't trust Bobby it's just something I remember Charlie telling me. Never fire an unknown weapon without thoroughly checking it. The three of them look to me oddly as I examine it then step out from the barrel so if it is jacked up I don't get a face full of backfire or blow my damn hand off. I fire towards the ground a ways off. Bobby breaks into a smile as I nod and bring the gun back up.

"You sure as hell are Charlie Swan's daughter!"

I grin proudly and nod.

"Now I really want to see what you can do."

They step back behind me as I fire taking out 3 out of 5 bullets left. So I missed two shots. I knew I'd be rusty. I sigh and shake my head. Bobby hands me some bullets and I reload. Six chances I get five better… Damn baby girl you got some skills.

"I'm better with knives."

Bobby laughs.

"I'll be right back."

"Knives baby girl? Should I be afraid?"

"Very…" I taunt and Sam laughs.

"I don't know what it is just more comfortable with throwing knives."

"So you when did you figure it out about our father and yours?" Dean asks.

"I think honestly even as I a little girl Dean I just knew… My daddy wasn't like other daddy's." I say and think back on it.

"He was always a bit more on edge. Always seemed to be watching our backs he started teaching me these things around the age of 10 or 11. He told me not to tell my mother." I laugh in memory.

"He was very adamant I learn how to fire a gun. But eventually firing a gun became target practice target practice became knife throwing knife throwing became bow and arrows and guns filled with salt rock rather than bullets he said they fire funny because the gun becomes lighter than what you're normally used to and the aim is off so he trained me on that as well. It wasn't until I got older and looked it up online one day I learned why you'd use rock salt. I can't fire a bow and arrow worth a damn though and it hurts like hell by the time you're done practicing. Ironically I was friends with a wolf and dating a vampire yet my father was born to kill such things. There were times I'd wonder when he'd find out and I'd have a war on my hands."

Dean laughs shaking his head.

"I can imagine so baby girl. Damn…"

Bobby hands me some knives but we walk towards another area and I grin seeing dad's old dart board pinned to a tree.

"Charlie's…"

Bobby nods. Something about that made me feel very emotional.

"Even after he retired he came to visit off and on we'd have a little practice."

I swallow back that knot and nod.

I close my eyes for a moment.

"_You've only got one shot kid. Think of it like that, when your life is in danger that one shot is the most important one of all. If you can't kill them than take them down so you can!"_ I smile remembering Charlie's words.

However ever I knew I still had a long way to go. I'd nowhere near the knowledge these guys did. I'd not a clue what I'd be facing or what all ways to go about it. I knew that this wouldn't be just about being able to fire a damn gun or throw a knife I was nowhere near close to being a professional hunter.

I start tossing the knives and get irritated with myself truly realizing just how long it had been.

"Damn it." I mutter and go back to get them.

I got 2 out of freaking 5.

I make my way back and Dean hands me my beer and winks. I nod and take a swig handing it back. I unwind my shoulder and wrist a bit as I try again.

"SHIT!" Dean yells as I get all but one near the bull's-eye but the other around the edge of the damn target.

"That's better."

"Looks like she's just a bit rusty boys that's all."

"Now why don't you go put an apple on your head boy and see if she can hit it?" Bobby teases and we all laugh.

They have me try a few more hits with the gun and knives then they all have a go at it. Everyone of them pretty dead on. Dean takes my empty beer and hands me another.

"You're pretty damn good babe."

"Not near as good as you all."

"Not so sure about that Sam's still trying to hit that bullseye the way you did."

We both laugh hearing him cuss under his breath. Dean wraps his arms around my waist and rest his head on my shoulder. The sun is starting to make its way down.

"I gotta say Dean I never thought you'd find a woman to put up with your crap."

Dean chuckles against me.

"Neither did I Bobby."

"Who says I put up with his crap?"

They both laugh.

"That's the damn truth if I ever heard it."

"Good your balls need some twisting from time to time son."

"Ouch damn Bobby!"  
We make our way back inside and all sit down.

"So how you boys going about this?"

"Well figured we'd stick around long enough for my girl here to learn a few pointers and about what we face. Then before we head out I suppose it's about time for her to meet Cas as well."

Bobby laughs.

"Now that's a riot of if ever heard one."

* * *

Deanpov

It seemed my girl knew more than I ever thought she did. She's blowing me away left and right. That knife throwing shit. I wasn't sure whether to be turned on all to hell our cover my package in fear. I better not ever piss this woman off I kept thinking. Yet the shit ass grin won't leave my face. She's a freaking bad ass all wrapped up in a hot little package. But all that being said we still had a long way to go not just in her training but just in general. That and our relationship was going to need a lot of TLC if we're to even dream of any kind of real future. We'd both been through the ringer and back. It seemed Bobby really liked her and he was eager to get to work with Charlie's daughter.

However I could see it in his face that he was floored by the news. We should have told him or called him about all this. I also knew I was going to have to come clean to Bobby about Bella and what she'd been through and what I'd done to her. At this point Sam and I share the same expression. I take in a breath and look to Bella.

"Baby girl I want you to know you can trust Bobby ok."

She nods looking confused.

"But we got to tell him the truth about you and me… all of it."

She looks rather alarmed but nods as Sam pats her on the back.

"Truth?" Bobby questions.

Sam stays by Bella's side as I sit across from Bobby and tell him about her ex who he was, about the deal she made and how we were in hell together and even about how I'd tortured her. I even tell him the odd way she'd came back to earth and how it hasn't been that long ago. I tell him about the Cullens, Jacob, and her mother and what all they did when she returned. At one point I notice Sam takes Bella on outside as she's breaking down somewhat I knew it'd be hard on her but if there was one person I trusted in this entire world like my father would be Bobby. In a lot of ways he was like my second father that's why Sam and I have been known to refer to him as Uncle Bobby. I see Sam hugging Bella outside and felt like shit knowing she was losing it. Bobby takes notice of this as well as he clears his throat.

"Damn son…"

"I know…"  
"That'd break Charlie's fucking heart he loved that girl something terrible. Renee… what a bitch I never liked that woman anyhow."

"Why's that?"

"You didn't know?"

I shake my head.

"She'd been cheating on Charlie for years before Charlie finally divorced her sorry ass. He was all broken up always trying to make it work but he just couldn't. Renee wouldn't change and she was far to self-centered." He looks back to the window.

"That girl though is all Charlie… She may look like her mother but she's a spitting attitude of her father." He grins.

"I like her Dean."

I nod and grin like a son of a bitch.

"I can see she's smitten with you that's for damn sure that girl's got stars in her eyes. And you better not pull any DEANS with this girl or I'll personally kick your ass for Charlie's sake. That man would blow your fucking balls away if you hurt her."

I nod and glance back out and see her and Sam laughing about something now so I finally relax a bit and down the rest of my beer. I clear my throat and look Bobby in the eyes.

"She's the one Bobby."

"The one?"

"I love her."

"God damn son."

I sigh and lean back rubbing my face.

"You've finally fucking grew up."

I shake my head but laugh.

"Yeah I suppose I have."

"You do realize by saying that you've sworn off any other potential lays?"

I shrug realizing for once I don't care. Why would I want anything else? Not when I have her.

"Yes sir I do."

"Wow I never ever thought I'd live to see the day."

He grows serious for a moment.

"So that hell thing…"

I grimace a bit.

"Some pretty powerful shit son."

I nod not sure what to say and I can't even think about it without getting that knot in my throat.

"She must be some girl to overcome all that and still love you, you crazy son of a bitch Dean!"

"I know. Trust me I fucking know. I'm very much the undeserving bastard."

"You three staying for a bit?"

"Sure. I figured if she's gonna learn might as well bring her to one of the best."

He chuckles.

"Got the guestroom and the couch. Guess you and your girl can take the bed Sam can have the couch. Just don't be clanking headboards all damn night."

I have a good laugh at this.

"We'll try to keep it down to a minimum."


	14. Won't Leave Me Alone

Chapter 14 (I wish I owned the Winchesters but sadly I don't) **Read and Review please thank you!**

**Bellapov**

"So what'd you think of Bobby?"

I'm laying against his chest facing him and smile.

"I like him he's sweet."

"Sweet? Did you just refer to Bobby as sweet?"

I shrug.

"Huh."

He runs a hand along my cheek and along my hair.

"We've got a lot to cover in just a few days baby girl."

I nod. Dean reaches over and cuts off the lamp.

"Goodnight baby."

_Goodnight baby… (mocking)_

I shoot up.

"Dean?!"

He reaches back over and cuts on the lamp.

"What's wrong?"

I look around the room and my heart races. I look back to Dean and force a smile.

"Nothing I just thought I heard something was all."

He narrows his eyes.

"You're sure?"

I nod.

"Baby you're shaking."

I clear my throat.

"I'm ok really."

He lays me back against his chest and cuts off the lamp. I cringe though and wrap my arm around Dean as I feel a hand that is sure as hell not Dean's run along my thigh. Dean had one arm around my shoulder and the other to my back. I close my eyes trying my hardest to ignore it. It finally stops and I'm practically lying on top of Dean now I'm so freaked out. It felt way too real.

I wake up to see Dean putting his boots on and he's brushing his teeth.

"Multitasking?"

He smiles and nods. I lean over and peck him on the cheek as I head to the bathroom. He pops me playfully on the butt.

"Watch it Winchester."

"Oh I am."

He says after he spits in the sink.

"That's so hot." I say as I start the shower.

"I thought so."

I hear him gurgling with the mouthwash as I start scrubbing my hair.

"Hey babe you sure you were ok last night?"

I take in a breath.

"Um yeah why?"

"You never really stopped shaking."

"Huh I kept you awake didn't I?"

"Nah I was just concerned."

"I'm fine."

Once I'm done showering I brush my teeth and hair. I glance up in the mirror and see the bastard sitting on the toilet his legs crossed in a pair of blue jeans and puke green shirt and faded navy dress shirt. I shake my head and close my eyes. Only this time when I open them he's still there. I slowly turn around and he tilts his head.

_What makes you think this one won't turn his back on you as well? You should have taken my offer. I would have taken care of you._

He raises and makes his way over. He twirls me around facing the mirror.

_I can give you what this pathetic world can't. You deserve so much more. You could be loved._

"I am loved." I whisper.

_(sighing) you honestly think he loves you?_

"Stop it."

_OK fine you know I never lie… he does or at least he thinks he does. But I've so much more to offer. Please come back home._

"HOME?!"

I step away from him.

_Yes home…_

"You're fucking calling those racks home?!"

_No, home to me no more pain, no more suffering, just bliss._

"Bliss in Hell?"

_(Shakes his head) Bliss with me_

"You've got to be fucking joking!?"

"Baby girl?"

I turn to see Dean leaning against the doorway. I turn back to where Lucifer was. I momentarily close my eyes.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." I grab my clothes and start to get dressed.

"So you always have conversations with yourself?"

I nod. How the hell do I tell him I talk to freaking Satan? Dean himself will be driving me back to Seattle.

"So something about Bliss in Hell? And fucking joking?"

"Dean…" I look to him pleadingly.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what's on."

"Just talking to myself was all."

"About Hell?"

I nod and push past him at the doorway. I finish buttoning my shirt as Dean's arms go around my waist.

"You can trust me. If something's wrong you need to tell me."

I nod yet again. We make our way to the living room to see Sam's still out. Dean chuckles and I knew he was going to start messing with his brother. I head into the kitchen figuring the least I could do is cook everyone some breakfast since Bobby's letting us crash here.

"Dean…" I whisper harshly as he takes some shaving cream and puts it on Sam's palm.

Yet I'm laughing so it doesn't help.

"You're such a jerk."

He laughs and shrugs as he goes and sits down at the table.

"What are you doing anyhow baby girl?"

"Least I could do is cook some breakfast."

Dean gets this look like a child at Christmas.

"Home cooked breakfast?!"

"Yes sir."

"Hell yeah!"

These two boys hardly knew what a home cooked meal was anymore, with me around though that was sure to change. I'm just about finished getting everything on the table when Bobby comes in.

"Damn do I smell bacon?"

I smile.

"Good morning Bobby."

"Morning… huh and she cooks! A girl that can shoot and cook! Better watch her Dean someone gets ear of that…" We both laugh which wakes Sam and we both look over as he goes to rub his face.

"DEAN!" Sam yells as the shaving cream goes all across his cheek and eyes.

"JERK!"

"Ah quit being a bitch."

Sam rushes into the kitchen scrubbing his hands and face. I hand him a paper towel.

"Thanks Bells."

I nod and take my seat.

"This is really good." Bobby says stuffing his face.

"Thank you."

He sips at his coffee.

"Um no thank you actually I always burn the hell out of everything I cook."

"He really does." Dean says with a grimace.

"You ok there?" I ask Sam as he takes his seat.

"Yep." He cuts Dean a rueful look.

Dean winks at me and continues to shovel the food in his mouth. I grin as this is the quietest these three have been since I've been here. Things get even funnier when they finish and every single man rubs their tummy once their done.

"That was awesome babe."  
"Yeah it was."

"Well I'm glad you all liked it."

"You really don't have to cook though while you're here Bella."

"I want to actually besides you all deserve a good meal from time to time."

"Holy crap she's going to make us fat Sam."

He chuckles.

"I somehow doubt that."

I couldn't even picture these two being fat.

"I'm already there…" Bobby pats his belly.

"So won't hurt me none."

Afterword I do the dishes and Dean helps. He kisses my neck.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

He smiles and goes and sits back down as Sam takes out his laptop and Bobby and Dean start going through some books. I grab my journal knowing I'd want something to turn back to if needed. There was no way I could remember everything.

They start going over everything they can think of to tell me. I take notes when I feel it's needed and make sure I ask questions when I feel the need I'd rather be safe than sorry. By the time we hash most of it out we look to see four hours have passed.

We go outside for more practice as they continue to talk about different things I need to know or even just some stories about cases. Bobby talks about John and Charlie.

All of this continues throughout the day but I actually find myself enjoying it even though I won't lie some of the things they've faced scare the shit out of me. But then they admitted they've pissed themselves more than a handful of times while on certain cases.

Later the boys barbeque and the night starts to fall. We all finish our hamburgers when I hear an sound I look to Sam and Dean and they smile. It sounded like wings. Dean waves me over to him and pulls me into his lap.

However this was about to get far more interesting than I'd wanted. Because as this sound is approaching Lucifer also decides to pay me another visit…


	15. Damn It Cas!

Chapter 15 (I do not own anything) **Read and Review please…**

Bellapov

He sits there and rolls his eyes as the man in the tan trench coat, suit and tie appears before us. I narrow my eyes and nervously swallow back. He looks around then looks directly at me and nods. I nod in return.

"Castiel this is Bella, Bella Cas."

I nervously hold out my hand. He didn't look like an angel. He looked like a normal man. He was attractive with dark boyish hair and innocent looking deep blue eyes.

"A pleasure."

"Likewise."

Lucifer however sighs as if bored. I look over and he's tilting his head looking to my hand as the angel and I shake hands. Castiel narrows his eyes at me then looks to Dean.

"She's troubled."

My heart drops a bit at this. Dean sighs and wraps his arms tighter around me.

"She was in Hell too Cas."

_Yet he saved Dean but not you… he left you there._

Cas nods but continues to stare at me.

"I do not feel this relationship is ok."

Dean rears back.

"There is darkness…"

"Cas…" Dean says in a warning voice.

_(Laughs) see… They will all betray you and break your heart. _

"Darkness?" I question.

Cas nods.

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I but it's there. It is not good for the Winchesters to be around you."

My jaw drops.

"COME ON CAS! WHAT THE HELL?!" Dean snaps as I raise out of his lap.

_Perhaps it's time you came with me my dear. It's time for you to believe me. You do not belong here and will never be accepted. _

I look over and Lucifer's holding out a hand for me. I shake my head.

"Sir…" I look to Cas pleadingly not sure what to say or do.

He gets right in my face and looks me in the eyes.

"Cas space!"

Cas nods and takes one step back but continues to look upon me.

"Cas what are you trying to say?" Bobby says looking to me as well.

"That she is not good for Sam and Dean. This will not end well."

I take a step back and look to the boys then to this angel.

_I told you, you were going to get hurt. Let me help you. Give me a chance to show you._

"End well?"

I say and grab at my temples as my head's starting to pound.

"That's enough Cas! Knock it off."

"What do you see?" I ask.

"Darkness."

"I get that but what else!" I snap.

_Thadda girl let him know_!

"SHUT UP!"

Great… Lucifer's cocking a brow. Cas, Dean, Sam and Bobby are all looking upon me as if I've lost my fucking mind. They all look the direction I am.

_They can't see me dear. I can only be seen by those I wish to see me. _

He winks.

"Great just fucking great."

"Baby girl?"

I half laugh.

"Just take me back to the fucking asylum Dean."

"Who is she talking to?" Bobby ask.

Dean raises up from his chair making his way towards me as I continue to step back.

"You heard the angel Dean."

"I don't believe that shit for a minute! So come on baby tell me what's going on. Who are you talking to?"

Lucifer makes a pouty face and suddenly appears me behind me. I grimace and close my eyes as he runs his hands along my shoulders and leans his head against me.

_Go ahead tell them see how they react… I'd love to see ole Castiel's face…_

I look to Cas.

"Can you see him?"

Cas narrows his eyes tilting his head.

"See who."

I wince and lower my head.

"Of course. You're an angel of God right?"

He nods.

"Then why can't you see the motherfucker?"

Cas looks to me then to Dean.

_That hurts Bella not a very nice name in which to call me._

He pecks me on the neck and goose bumps fill my entire body. I turn and go to shove him off me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Dean catches me just before I fall.

"What the hell was that?!"

Tears fill my eyes.

"Why does it matter no one's going to believe me. I see the way you're all looking at me! The God damn angel's right!"

"He does not like his name taken in vain."

I laugh.

"I imagine so! All of these fucking demands right?! All of these rules God has for us! But where was he! Where was he when I screamed on top of my lungs for mercy?"

"There is a reason for everything…"

"A reason for an angel of God to tell the only people I've left in my life. That there is too much darkness in me to be around me! That I'm not good for them?!" I grab at my gut feeling like I'm dying.

Dean grabs me and forces me over to him and wraps his arms around me.

"What's going on baby girl?"

"He won't leave me alone. He wants me to go back with him."

"Who baby?"

"Lucifer!"

Cas gets this alarmed look on his face and makes his way back over to me.

"Is he here right now?" Cas asks.

I look around seeing he's no longer here.

"He was…"

Cas nods and reaches out his hands and places them on my temples. My eyes close and I'm brought to my knees.

"CAS!"

"What's wrong with is his eyes?" Bobby says and I open mine.

His eyes are red and red veins appear along his face. He shakes his head and hollers out in pain. Dean shoves him off me. Cas narrows his eyes once he comes out of it.

"He's claims to her."

"Um what?!"

"I'm sorry." Cas says to me.

"The darkness is not your own but his."

"What the hell are you talking about!" Dean say running his hands through his hair.

"Lucifer has claimed her as his own."

As he says this I look to Dean and feel ill.

"Dean…" I whimper.

I come down to my knees.

"How do I stop it?!"

Cas just freaking stares at me.

"PLEASE SIR TELL ME HOW DO I STOP IT!"

He shakes his head.

"Help me I don't want this. I don't… I…"

"Shh… I got you."

Dean picks me up.

"I got you… I won't let that son of a bitch have you."

"Dean he's already claimed…" Cas starts to say.

"HE CAN'T HAVE HER! YOU HEAR ME! SHE'S NOT GOING BACK THERE SHE'S NOT HIS TO CLAIM!"

"Then she must never give in. That's what he waits for, her acceptance."

"Can't you help her?"

"I just tried I can't break his hold on her."

"Then tell me how Cas! Tell me what do I do!"

"You love her…" He says as if matter of fact.

"Of course I fucking love her!"

Cas nods.

"You mustn't give in." Cas says looking to me and I nod.

"I won't."

"He will do anything."

"I know."

He nods again and turns to the boys then vanishes.

"Well God damn." I hear Bobby say.

I close my eyes and step out of Dean's hold.

"That's who you were talking to this morning wasn't it?"

I nod not able to look at him.

"Why didn't you tell me this was going on baby girl?!"

"I was afraid ok. How the hell do I tell my boyfriend that Lucifer's trying to convince me to leave you and shack it up with him back in Hell?!"

He cocks a brow at this and nods then sighs. Bobby hands me a shot of whiskey. I half laugh.

"Thanks." I say and take the shot.

"We're going to help you through this Bells." Sam says.

I nod and make my way over to one of Bobby's junk cars and sit on the hood. Dean stands before me and leans his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry Dean… I…"

He shakes his head and wraps his arms around me.

"Don't you… not even for a minute baby girl. Between the three of us we won't let that bastard get his grimy hands on you."

"I can't go back there Dean. I just … I'm so fucking scared. I've never been this scared of anything in my life. You should hear some of the things he says. Things that frighten me Dean because I agree with the bastard! I'm SO PISSED With GOD and honestly I'm not too fond of your fucking angel!"

He half laughs.

"At the moment neither am I."

I try not to lose it but do. I lean into his chest crying like a fucking infant. His hold becomes tighter around me and my arms go around his neck.

"He can't have you. You're not going back." Dean whispers kissing the top of my head.

"He can't…"

I suck in a breath between sobs.

"He can't…" He says more softly.


	16. Chapter 16

Going through divorce right now rough times ahead and no internet I will be back though and finish my stories but not sure when. I have to focus on my girls at the moment. Please understand. Thank you everyone and don't give up on me I still love writing just don't have much choice at the moment.


	17. Note 2

Hope to be back in a couple weeks! Got a good job but trying to find a place with big oil boom about rather complicated. Rent has skyrocketed and homes are very few ugh. Thanks for everyone's support. When I come back it won't be like I used to be I work 12 hour shifts now but will write when I can. I will be behind as I have about 4 or 5 stories on here to finish. I had many sweet messages and comments it helped. Xox's Jinx Dodson


	18. Lu You Son of A Bitch

Chapter 16 (I do not own anything) **Read and Review please…**

Deanpov

I wasn't sure what to make of all this. All I knew is that this son of a bitch has another thing coming if he thinks he can drag my girl back to hell and keep her as his sick little love pet. HELL NO I'll rip his damn guts out and tie them in a bow around his waist.

"You alright there?" I hear my brother's voice chiming in as he stands behind me and I look on upon Bella up ahead.

"Yep, just giving her some space."

"Hmmm, so what do you make of all this?"

"One thing's for sure I'll be having me a Satan rug eventually if this sick game keeps up."

"I hear ya."

However he sighs.

"And just how do you think we'll accomplish taking on the devil himself if it comes down to it?"

"Hell if I know but he can't have her that's for damn sure."

"What if she chooses to go with him then what Dean?"  
"Watch your tongue! This is baby girl you're talking about!"

"Come on Dean you know what I mean."

"Actually no, no I don't. Damn Sam you know her better than that."

He sighs again and nods without another word. We continue to stand in silence a bit longer as Bella leans against one of the junk cars. I begin to make my way towards her when Sam stops me.

"So what's the plan?"

I close my eyes for a moment in thought.

"She's not ready."

"But we got this case Dean."

"And that's why we came to Bobby's first."

"What does that mean exactly?"

I break into a smile and turn back towards Sam.

"Well she does need some training."

"So we're taking her with us?!"  
"No idiot, we're leaving her with Bobby…" I say in a hinting manner.

"You want to leave her with Bobby?"

I nod.

"So that Bobby can train her while we're gone?"  
I nod again.

"Thought you were going to train her."

"Correction baby brother WE'RE going to train her."

"We're?"

"Ah, yes you, me and Bobby."

"You want Bobby to train a girl you happen to be in love with?"  
I nod again but this time I turn back around and head over to Bella.

"Have you lost your mind?"

I nod yet again.

"I thought you just wanted her to meet him and Cas."

"Well that too."

Truth of the matter was I knew baby girl had more of a chance if we all took a go at this. Bella needed a piece of all three of us if she was going to survive. As much as I'd like to think I could teach her all there was by myself I wasn't about to take that chance not with her. I wanted her to know everything there was to know from each of us and to learn of each experience with dealing with the supernatural and how our everyday lives were. Let's face it if she continues to stay with us then this is her life there is no going back, even at times when you think you're done or want to quit deep down you always know there is no going back once you're in you're in.

"Have you lost your mind?!"

"Repeating yourself now?"

"Who is?"

Bella asks as I make my way over.

"Does Bobby even know about this?" Sam chimes in.

I cock a brow Bobby's way as Bobby turns to me narrowing his eyes.

"Know what son?"  
I can't suppress the smile that forms on my face as I look to my girl then back to Bobby.

"She's all yours Bobby…"

Bella and Bobby look upon me in shock.

"Um what?!" They both time.

I wink upon my girl and kiss her forehead.

"Make me proud baby girl."

"What's going on Dean?" She nearly snaps.

I swallow back and hard. Bobby cuts me a look of hell.

"What are you up to idjit?"

"We leave in the morning baby girl and you're staying here."

Bobby continues the bewildered stare down. Bella however look as though I just put a knife through her damn heart. It takes me a bit to realize why and I then felt like utter shit.

"Oh no… no baby girl please listen to me."

"What the hell are you up to?" Bobby whispers harshly as he grabs my forearm, meanwhile I'm yanking away trying to get to Bella as she's walking off like a wounded pup. Breaking my damn heart that girl… That's so not how I meant it and with everything she's gone through I knew better. I should have explained further.

Bobby however grabs my arm yet again.

"I mean it you better tell me what's going in that demented head of yours Dean!" Bobby snaps.

"She needs some training."

"Tell me you didn't just say that shit."

I simply nod and head over to my girl to do some serious kissing up realizing all too well what's going through her mind and that couldn't be further from the truth. In fact right now I felt plum ill on the mere thought of leaving her. Tomorrow morning was going to be like returning to hell for me. I hated to leave her, however I knew with Bobby Singer she's be safe. No way was he going to let the devil take Charlie Swan's little girl not without one heck of a fight. Don't let the age fool ya, Bobby'll fuck you up if you mess with anyone he's ever considered a friend or family. I had all this knowledge yet I was still scared as hell that I'd return after our case and my girl would be gone.

"BALLS!" I hear Bobby mutter loudly and he slams down a hood of an old car and heads inside.

I sigh and roll my eyes then place a hand gently on Bella's shoulder.

"It's not what you think."

She smiles almost madly looking to the darkened sky. Ironically a shooting star passes and she turns to me.

"What's next Dean? The it's not you it's me speech?"  
I laugh which only adds to the flame, her face goes beet red and I swore if possible bullets would have shot from her eyes straight to my heart. I then clear my throat and my palms felt a bit clammy at this point.

"You're not ready… In fact you may never be ready for what we face. Hell we aren't to be honest there is no true preparation and no one is ever fully trained enough for what we do not even Bobby, John or even your father. But I'll be damned if I send you out into a wolves den without some sort of knowledge on what it is exactly we deal with and even then we don't always know what may come our way. We've been literally floored so many times it's unreal."

She shakes her head and breaks into a soft smile but looks back upon the sky.

"So what exactly are you saying Mr. Winchester?"  
"Mr?" I cock a brow not sure whether I liked being called that from her or not. That wasn't what mattered though not at the moment.

"What I am saying is that I am leaving you with this dirty old man while Sammy and I go handle this case."

"So you're going without me?"

I nod and flinched waiting for some sort of horrible reaction from her end.

"And what is it I am supposed to do here?"

I wink and take her hand as I begin to lead her back inside. Sam looks to me shaking his head as if to scold a child. I ignore it and continue on as I reach for the door I finally answer.

"Uncle Bobby's gonna start your training baby girl."

I say this while opening the door and Bobby sits at his dining room table whiskey in hand. He sighs and says…

"Alright son but if we're hitched by the time you boys get back don't say I didn't warn ya." He winks upon Bella taking a shot and she blushes.

"That could very well happen." She teases back and sits next to Bobby he laughs and pats her on the hand.

I shake my head on this and grab a beer. Sam enters the room at that point and I double take at Bella as she cuts him the most frightful of looks. I watch as she blinks her eyes a few times as if to adjust them. She then swallows and closes her eyes. Once again she opens them and she lets out a sigh looking upon Sam. She says nothing or looks upon no one else as she heads off to bed.

We hear the door close and Sam looks to me.

"What was that about?"  
I shrug but honestly was just as concerned but I taunt back with.

"I guess you had a boogie on your face."

"Jerk…"

"Bitch…"

Bellapov

"You honestly believe his lies?"

I bite my lower lip as he leans against the corner of the room. I didn't want to acknowledge him to give him the satisfaction. So I don't bother with anything else. I simply slip off my shoes and crawl under the sheets where I wait for Dean and do my best to tune "him" out.

"Why can't you see that what I've to offer is so much more?"

I close my eyes tighter as I feel the blankets lift off me. I didn't want to see his face.

"I love you Bella let me prove it."

"FUCK YOU!" I roar however I open my eyes to see Dean peering in and my jaw drops realizing what just happened.

"Whoa…" He says backing up shaking his head confused.

"Dean…" I say softly and reach out to him.

He narrows his eyes.

"Mind telling me what that was about?"

I shake my head and look down.

"I think you already know."

He nods and his fingers clench upon the bridge of his nose.

"Him again huh?"

"Yes Dean I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

I shrug but the hot tears start to come down. I quickly wipe them away and face the other way ashamed of the stupid display I'm putting on.

"Hey now…" He says softly and sits down next to me. His arm goes around my shoulders.

He kisses the top of my head as he brings me into him.

"We'll figure this out… He can't have my girl."

Dean looks around the room.

"Is he here now?"

I shake my head.

"Good…" He says with a mischievous grin.

Dean slips out of his shoes and pants as if magic and tosses his shirt over into a corner. I grin and back away a bit playfully.

"Oh no you don't you get back here."

He yanks me back towards him and we end up under the covers. He smirks looking upon me under the sheets.

"There's just one problem."

"What's that?"

"You're wearing entirely too much clothing…"

He reaches out a hand to begin undressing me when he suddenly flies back. I scream out as the covers fly back with him.

"Oops…" Lucifer says with a smile and his arms are crossed.

"Trick knee I suppose?"

My entire body lights up like a volcano erupting. I jump out of that bed and aim my fist right at him.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!"

He laughs again. My bottom lip quivers as my hand goes through Bobby Singer's wall and Lucifer is now behind me pulling back my hair. I look to Dean who's knocked out against the wall.

"He must've been tired. Poor thang had a long day." He mocks in a deep southern voice.

"To hurt that man is to hurt me." I say as I feel him breathing against me soft kisses escape his lips onto my shoulder.

"Hmmmm… I don't like him touching you."

"I'm not yours!"

"Correction you are. Soon enough you will realize that and come home."

"If you're so sure then why do you keep trying so hard? Why go and hurt someone I love?"

He sighs in my ear.

"A little coaxing never hurt."

"You just hurt him!"

I hear one of the guys trying to enter the room as the knob shakes but the door won't open.

"Admit it my dear you have feelings for me. You're just scared to admit it because…" fake gasps… "I'm the devil and what would that look like to be Lucifer's bride? You know my sweet, sweet Isabella. Why worry so much about what others think about what a god, friends and family that have all forsaken you at one point think?"

"He never did." I point to Dean.

He sighs again and a shock goes through my entire body as he begins to play out the events on how the Winchesters went years without communication of any kind. He replays the vision of Dean torturing me.

"STOP!" I shrill coming down to my knees.

"I'm sorry love but you needed that little reminder."

"He had his reasons!"

It's then it dawns on me as well and I turn to face Lucifer.

"You set it up didn't you!"

"Set what up?"

"Don't you play dumb with me. You knew Dean was in love with me and you were jealous! You wanted…" I felt very ill all a sudden and green as the truth escaped my lips.

"You wanted him to have a deal he couldn't refuse. A deal in which you hoped would work out to your benefit later!"

He shrugs and looks to me as if genuinely bored.

"You wanted me to hate him so I'd love you!"

Another sigh comes from his lips as he leans over Dean and snaps his fingers. Confusion washes over me as Lucifer looks upon me with tears in his eyes. He then disappears and Dean finally awakes as I rush over to him and check him over as though a mother would her wounded child. I felt protective when it came to Dean more than anything on this God forsaken planet. I didn't want anyone or anything ever hurting this man. Lucifer hadn't a clue what war he'd just caused. He wants my love but he's only got my hatred.

"What the hell?" Dean says rubbing the back of his head as he comes to.

I help him up as he looks completely lost.

"Ummm Bella mind telling me what just took place?"

Just as he says this Bobby and Sam finally bust down the door. All I can think about is what the hell am I getting these guys into exactly? How the hell do you take on Lucifer? Even more so when you're his love interest… Castiel was right… Yet even through knowing this I was selfish and cruel. I didn't want to be alone for one thing not anymore. That and I couldn't leave Dean's side. I didn't want to not ever.


	19. Back In The Saddle

Chapter 18 (Don't own anything) Please be patient behind on all my stories trying to catch up.

Deanpov

Bella somewhat explained that ole Lu himself pretty much bitch slapped me out of that bed or whatever it was exactly. So great… Just fucking great. I can't even get with my girl now because Satan has his panties all in a twist. Well here's a news flash buddy, she's mine! Only one man is walking away from this battle and with the girl in the end. I'm a Winchester you son of a bitch. There is no competition you've already lost.

I roll over knowing it's time to go soon but can't bring myself to get out of this bed. I press myself against her with longing. I wanted to do everything I could think of to her. I think about last night though and roll my eyes frustrated. HELL! She's my girl if I want to have sex with her I will asshole. Without wasting another minute I start to pleasure her in any sort of way I can think of. I longed to hear her moan and watch her body react to what I was doing. At one point her back arches and I swore she was purring. Damn… I look up to see her covering her mouth to stifle it best as she could hell I knew Bobby and Sam could probably hear us but I didn't care. Honestly, I don't think Bella cared at the moment either. I continue to make her coo but know I need major release now I was dying or so it felt but with great pleasure. I'd gladly die this way. I enter as I crawl over her kissing every part of her body I can possibly reach.

She bites her lower lip that freaking sexy as hell way she does and I let go with a groan. Damn this girl is going to kill me. I want her to! If I could choose anyway to die this is it! I turn over both of us covered in sweat the smell of sex filled the room completely and I knew Bobby was going to kill me, so worth it by the way. We both hear Sam sneezing and automatically knew damn well they were both up and heard everything. Bella starts to laugh so hard she's got tears rolling from her eyes. I grin and place my hands behind my head facing the ceiling.

"I'm not sorry."

"How do we face them?" She says with a huge blush.

I chuckle on this a bit.

"With a smile baby girl, you know like those Enzyme commercials. Hell I will be!"

Bella leans into my chest still laughing a bit and all I keep thinking is. Damn. She does things to me that I can't fully explain. I feel like my heart is going to fly out of my chest. My arm automatically goes around her and I breathe her in. I close my eyes enjoying the moment knowing it's about to end as we needed to hit the road soon. My stomach wrenched at the thought. I didn't want to let go, not ever. I swallow back that forming knot. Deep down I prayed she would be ok and that ole Lu would keep at bay.

Sam and I back our things and Bobby hands us a few new toys to pack for the road. My throat began to knot up as it came closer to time. I cleared my throat as I slammed the trunk shut. I glare upon Bella and make my way over to her.

"Soon ok."

She nods saying nothing but that painful expression lies within her eyes.

"I am coming back you know that right?"

"I know…" She says softly.

I take both her hands and hold them for a moment.

"No matter what I'll always come back for you, never would I abandon you."

"I get it Dean it's ok I'm a big girl. I can take it."

"I know you can but don't want you to have to. I'm just afraid it would be more risk if you went with us."

I sigh and pull her close.

"I love you baby girl." I whisper so I don't have to hear any stupid comments from the guys.

"I love you too Dean."

"I hope you do." I say with a wink.

She motions her fingers an inch apart.

"Ouch… is that all?"

She nods with an evil grin.

"Glad that's just how much you love me and not how big I am." I hint and she blushes with laughter.

"_Dean…" She says shaking her head._

"Just sayin that would suck."

"Take care Bells." Sam says hugging her.

"You too, keep each other alive ok."

Sam smiles and nods.

"That's a tall order I believe." He says looking to me.

"Shut up bitch and get in the car we haven't all day."

He looks to me mischievously and hugs Bella tighter and longer. I shake my head and rev the engine.

"Lay off my Kool-Aid and get in the damn car!"

They both laugh as Bobby shakes his head. I take off leaving nothing but a trail of dirt behind us a trail so thick I can only make out the silhouettes of Bella and Bobby still standing there.

"So…" Sammy says after a few miles in.

"So…" I return and reach over turning up the radio.

Sam sighs and turns it back down.

"How do you feel about this?"

"Well Dr. Phil… You see it's like this." I lean over and smack him in the back of the head.

"How the hell do you think I feel you horses ass!"

"Just thought you might want to talk about it."

I roll my eyes and turn the music back up.

Bellapov

Bobby and I just stare at one another for now.

"Well." He says exasperated.

_Already left you I see. You assume he's coming back for you. _

"Well Lord knows what those two idjits are up to. Guess it's just you and me for a bit." Both of us feeling highly awkward.

Bobby sighs and leans over reaching underneath the table. He pulls out a black duffle bag and slams it down upon the table. I narrow my eyes at this.

"Go on now… Have a look." He encourages.

"Um ok."

I open the bag and take a step back. I look back up to Bobby as though he's lost his mind.

"All part of the business. Soon you'll have your very own collection. You can never be too prepared."

Bobby motions towards the ceiling not far from us. I see the pentagram.

"Um devil worshipping?"

"Nope that there is a demon trap." He rises and lifts up the rug exposing the bottom half.

"Some aren't too bright. Fall for it each time."

"Is that so?" I say digging through his bag of goodies.

I take out cobalt blue and silver revolver.

"Ah, if you look closely you'll see the engraving."

I flip it around and see the C S in italics. That knot forms as I take the gun and run a single finger along it.

"Charlie…" I say softly admiring the gun my father once shot.

"That was his baby much like that damn Impala with Dean. Not sure why your father left those behind. But I've held on to them in case the son of a bitch ever wanted them back…" He clears his throat.

"Them?" I question.

He nods and starts to dig in the back pulling out the other.

"He was a two hander during hunts. That and it never hurt to have backups."

He hands me the gun.

"You keep those Bella. He'd want you to have them. Who knows maybe they'll bring you luck."

"Um thanks…"

Lucifer sighs in the background. I shudder not realizing he was still there but don't give him the pleasure of looking upon him.

"You alright there kid?" Bobby says with a raised brow.

I nod and continue to sort through the massive bag.

"You don't look it."

"I'm fine… Really." I say but as though convincing myself more than Bobby.  
Bobby looks around the room as if to see the bastard for himself. He clears his throat.

"Your father was one of the best damn hunters I'd ever known."

_Yet he died so easily… He too left you Isabella. _

I bite down on my lip so hard at that point it starts bleeding. I taste the blood and it makes me nauseas.

"Whoa…" Bobby says handing me a napkin.

"Thanks…" I half mutter embarrassed.

"He's still haunting ya ain't he?"

I look to the ground and nod.

"Don't let the son of a bitch win."

He says and loads up Charlie's old guns and hands them back to me.

"Let's go let off some steam, looks as though you could use it."

Deanpov

"Are you hearing a word I say?"

I half nod and swallow back on my chunk of burger.

"OK then what exactly did I say?" He asks testing me.

I raise a brow and take another big bite and chew so I don't have to answer. Sammy sighs and leans back crossing his arms.

"You're still worried about Bella aren't you?"

I stuff some fries in my mouth making my mouth full as possible.

"She'll be fine Dean she's with Bobby."

I finish up and pick at my teeth. Sam cuts me a disgusted look. I down my soda and throw down the tip. I get up and head towards the door.

"At least let me finish my damn food Dean!" He yells.

"Then stop eating like a chick!" I holler back and swing the door open leaving him to his pathetic vegan meal.

I climb into the back seat of the Impala and lay down. Naturally, my mind trails off to one thing. I grit my teeth however as I think of ole Lu messing with her. I wanted to feed him a few bullets. I skim through her pictures on my phone and the guilt waves on me heavily; having to leave her after all she's gone through it was like a plague on my system. Maybe I should have given this case solely to Sam but it was a two man case. Sammy needed all the help he could get. Yet on the other hand I had the owner of hell sexually harassing my girl. I wondered how I spent 40 years in Hell and never once met the bastard. Yet he seemed to be bff's with my girl. All that seems to play out in my mind now is all those times I tortured her. How I loved it. I grow nauseas that burger laying on me heavy now as I picture how she recoiled and flounced around. I pull at my own hair in misery. I'd never ever forgive myself for that. How can she? I would have fucking hated my guts for something like that I'd have tried to end someone's life that did that to me! How can she stand to touch me, look at me, hell how can she say she loves me? I take in a deep breath trying to calm down.

I jump up at the sound of the door opening. I hear Sam laugh.

"Scared ya huh?"

"Shut your damn pie hole."  
He chuckles again and hops in. I sigh and get out making my way to the front. I cut on the radio as "Back in the Saddle Again" is blaring.

"You should call her." Sam hollers over the music.

I start to sing to the music so not to have to hear him. Truth was though I wanted nothing more than to call her but didn't want to be one of "those" guys. If I didn't discipline myself I'd be texting and calling every five minutes. I'd seem like one of those psycho boyfriends. Truth of the matter is I am psycho… I grin in thought.

"What's with you?" Sam says looking me over.

"Nothing bitch let me drive now will ya."

"Jerk…" He mutters looking out the window.

Take care of her Bobby. I think to myself.

Bellapov

"Not bad kid." Bobby takes off the target sheet looking over the shots.

"Might want to aim more to the left, most of these aim to much on the right."

"Yeah I noticed."

"Being off to the right ain't so bad when needed especially with a moving target.

Moving… as in the real deal. My stomach turned a bit on this. I mean yeah fighting alongside of the Winchesters was exciting to say the least. Not to mention it was the sort of distraction I needed. Yet at the same time a bit of fear coursed through my veins which is stupid right? I mean I survived Hell so what's the problem? This was something I'd never mention to Dean though, the fear that is. He'd bench my ass and wrap me in plastic bubbles. No I needed to be more like the boys and suck it up. My father did this if he can do it can't I? If my boys can…

At this point in my life nothing should frighten me. However I look off to the corner and look into his eyes. "He" scared me but not so much "him" but the thought of going back to that pit.

_Something on your mind my dear? _He says so cavalier like it sends me chills. Still I pretend not to hear him. Bobby swings over the next target and without a second thought I fire my gun. I didn't even aim or care. Once I realized what I'd done I place down the gun and cut Bobby a guilty expression. Bobby narrows his eyes and puts a finger through the headshot on the target.

"Damn…" He says shaking his head.

"How the hell did that! I mean you weren't even looking this way. What were you looking at anyhow?"

Bobby says as I continue to stare at Lucifer.

_Hmmm… _Lucifer says and walks over to me. _Do play nice Ms. Swan… _His cold touch runs along my neckline and shoulders. He vanishes and I reach to my temples my head pounding.

"Let's take a break. Get you some food in that tummy." Bobby suggests cutting me a concerned glance.

Deanpov

"Thought we'd leave first thing in the morning." He says as I throw the keys down on the table and plop down tiredly on the nearest bed.

"K…"

"K? Is that all you've got to say."

"Yep."

"Come on Dean are we even going to discuss this case before we head out tomorrow?"

"What's there to discuss?" I ask annoyed.

"Um how to go about this… What's the plan you know like how we usually do things."

"Jesus Christ Sammy SHUT UP!"

"Someone's ragging!"

"Dude…" I warn.

"Oh come on Dean. Ever since we left you've been acting like this whiny bitch!"

"No Sam you come on! I just left her alone ok! AGAIN! That poor girl's been through enough!"

"Then why'd you leave her! If you feel so fucking guilty Dean then why?"

"Because I can't stand the thought of her getting hurt or worse! I've done enough to her!"

I realize I'm yelling now and right in my brother's face. I take a step back and shake my head.

"Look I…"

"I get it Dean. Trust me I do. Just remember I'm not your enemy. I've got your back always have."

I nod and lay back down.

"What if I'm making the wrong choices Sam? What if I'm only going to get that girl killed?"

"The way I see it Dean is this… It's not my choice nor is it yours. Not even Bobby's this is all up to Bella. None of us can tell her yay or nay on this. Whatever she decides is what she wants and we need to keep that in mind and respect it. We all were given that choice…"

"You weren't…" I remind.

He sighs.

"At the end Dean yes it was my choice."

"Yeah but this isn't what you wanted Sammy and you know that. What if…"

"Then she'll tell you. If it's one thing we know its Bella. She will let you know. It might break your heart.

"And if I lose her forever?"

We both sigh on this with nothing else to say on the subject.

Bellapov

_Come with me… _He says kissing along my neck. Dean reaches out to me his eyes fixated on me pleadingly.

"Don't do it Bella."

_Time to go… _He takes my hand only this time warm to the touch. _I'd do anything… _ He says caressing my cheek.

"Bella baby… Don't listen to the son of a bitch. It's what he does he plays tricks with the mind. Nothing he says is real. I'm real baby. Look at me I'm real!"

_He's just going to hurt you. He already has. Not only has he left you and twice now. But he so willingly gave into torturing you. Not knowing anything about you who you were! Just to let go of his own pain and misery Bella he willingly sacrificed others you included. You weren't the only one he tortured! If you only knew… If you only knew the entire truth! _

Truth? What truth?

"Bella!" Dean continues to reach out to me.

_There is something you should know Bella but the mere thought pains me. I don't want you to see it. I… _Lucifer shakes his head and looks to the ground. A single tear hits the ground.

"Stop that!" I yell at him.

"Stop acting like you care. All this is your fault! YOURS! NOT DEANS! YOU DID THIS! YOU MADE THIS MESS!"

_That's where you're wrong. Why do you have so much faith in this man? He's just a man that's all. He's nothing Bella nothing! What he's done to you! He could never possibly give you what I can. Let me show you just give me that chance. If you don't like what I've to offer I'll personally send you back to Dean Winchester on a white horse. _

I want nothing to do with you! NOT EVER!

_You will… one day Bella you will confess your undying love to me. _

I spit in his face and he shakes his head. His hand goes up in the air and I gasp out as Dean comes to his knees grabbing at his heart.

"NO!"

_IT's for your own protection. I don't do this to hurt you. I do this to protect you! He will only break you!_

"NOO PLEASE!" I try to rush out to Dean and Lucifer shoves me back behind him.

Dean's face morphs into Edwards and he smiles demonically and starts laughing.

"HEY! KID YOU ALRIGHT?"

I jump to the sound of pounding at the door and Bobby singer yelling on top of his lungs. I go to get up but still in a daze I fall off the bed. The door opens and Bobby rushes in but quickly adverts his eyes and turns around.

"Um… sorry I thought you were in trouble. I kept calling and a knocking but no answer."

I blush fixing my top wishing I'd had worn a bra to bed. All I had on was Dean's too big of a shirt on and a pair of panties.

"I'm ok. Sorry Bobby."

He lets out a nervous laugh.

"Well I'll be out of your hair now."

My cell rings and I desperately try to find it recognizing the ringtone to be Dean. I stumble around tripping over bed sheets and a lamp.

"Damn it." I mutter and finally answer breathlessly.

"Dean!" I say a bit too happily and feel silly wishing I could take it back.

He chuckles a bit.

"How'd you sleep sweetheart?"

I remember the dream and bite my lip.

"Um ok… You?"

"About the same I suppose."

"Where are ya'll?"  
"Some little town not much bigger than Forks I suppose. Food here sucks."

I grin. Dean and his food…

"Sorry."

"Yeah me too…" He clears his throat.

"Missing you…"

"Miss you too Dean."

"I really missed you this morning." He hints.

I laugh a bit.

"Did you now?"

"Yep for a moment I thought my pillow was you. I do believe they should burn that before anyone else sleeps on it."

"Ew…"

He laughs.

"Any more episodes?" He hints.

"Not much different from when you left. Deciding the dream wouldn't be such a good idea he's got enough on his plate."

"We'll figure it out baby girl."

We both have that moment of silence as I sit on the bed wishing he was here. I pull the covers up around me and hug them. Trying to picture what he was doing.

"I guess I better go. You call me if you need anything even if you just wanna hear my sexy voice."

"It is pretty sexy…" That was no lie either.

"Is it now?" He says more sensually.

"Dean what the hell?" I hear Sam in the background.

Dean clears his throat.

"Yeah I better go babe."

"OK. Love you."

"Love you too."

I couldn't break the smile on my face as I hurriedly got dressed and made the bed. I head into the kitchen as Bobby reads a paper. I start the stove and Bobby looks over his paper up at me.

"You don't have to do that."

"I know. I want to."

"Then by all means." He winks and goes back to his paper.

Bobby and I eat in silence that is until one of the phones on the wall rings. Its then I realize just how many phones he has and how they all have a different label.

"Yes that'd be the boys I sent. My best as well so treat them with the utmost respect."

My jaw drops on how cool that once I figured out what he was doing. This was all one giant con the three pulled together. How cool was that?!

"All in a day's work." He says and sits back down.

"That's like freaking awesome."

He laughs and shakes his head.

"I think I see why Dean likes you."

I gather the dishes and wash them. Bobby starts setting things up for some more training but another phone rings. He gets up and answers it.

"The boys are busy at the moment, might be for a few days in fact."

Bobby sighs looking to me.

"How many are missing?"

"I see. I'll get someone on it right away."

He hangs up and gives me a look of guilt.

"Looks as though you're about to go on your first case."

"HUH?"

He shrugs and tosses me my dad's guns.

"Yep the boys are busy so it's just us. So Bella you ever heard of a wendigo?" He says grabbing the duffle bag, some sleeping bags and a couple of canteens.

"Um what?"

"Thought so… No time to chit chat about it now I'll explain on the road."

A what?!


End file.
